La Estrella Fugaz
by geminisnocris
Summary: Un joven abogado pierde a su familia en un aparatoso accidente, luego de tres años el destino lo pone al frente de un ser astral al que tendrá que ayudar a costa de su propia vida, un ser que le ayudara a recuperar lo que penso habia perdido... su capacidad para amar (mundo alterno) (yaoi)
1. Chapter 1

_Estos personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de kurmada y Teshigori _

_Omega solo para rellenar(no tengo nada en contra de ellos)_

_Tematica:**Yaoi**_

_Genero:**Altamente Fantasioso**_

_El Deseo_

Estaba sentado sobre la grisácea arena del satélite lunar, de lejos, la imagen de la tierra ocultando el sol a sus ojos era imponente, él era un ser astral, pero no cualquier ser astral, él era un cometa, uno de los que pasan cerca de la órbita terrestre cada cien años llenando de luz el cielo por un momento, a la escasa edad de noventa y nueve años, casi un niño para su raza lemuriana, Mu había contado con ansias cada fase lunar para asistir a tan importante evento, había escuchado historias increíbles de los humanos y quería verles de cerca, sus dedos se entrelazaban con nerviosismo y emoción.

— ¿Listo para esta noche?—pregunto un joven pelirrojo sentándose a su lado haciéndolo al mismo tiempo respingar.

—Eso creo Kiki…—respondió con timidez.

—Mu… esta noche es especial —dijo sin perder de vista la tierra a la lejanía—solo una vez cada cien años puede uno de nosotros ir a la tierra y ser parte de la vida de los humanos por un momento, recoger sueños y convertirlos en energía para nuestro pueblo.

—Lo sé…—contestó el joven observando el mismo punto.

—Ten mucho cuidado… sabes que no debes de…

—Alejarme más de la cuenta… lo sé… me cuidaré…

—Recuerda que…

—Esta Pandora y puede atraparte—interrumpió una joven rubia.

—Yuzuriha…—dijeron al unísono.

—Nuestro Señor quiere que bajemos nosotros cinco—continuó la mujer—mantente cerca, esta es tu primera vez ¿cierto?—el pelilila asintió—por eso tu padre insiste en que te acompañemos… cuando les dé la orden bajaremos… hay que esperar que la tierra gire un poco más—la joven se fue dejando a ambos astros en silencio.

— ¿Sabías que los humanos que nos observan de cerca nos ponen nombre?—pregunto divertido el pelirrojo

— ¿Enserio Kiki?

—Si… una vez me llamaron Harley…—sonrió alborotando los cabellos de su compañero—nuestro rey les da pistas a los humanos para que nos esperan con ansias y sea más fácil recoger todas esas emociones—conto el pelirrojo mientras Mu solo asentía.

—x—

_— ¡Papá!—saludaba efusiva una pequeña pelirroja_

_—Tamara… mira a la cámara antes de soplar el pastel linda—dijo la voz ronca del camarógrafo—ahora sopla la vela y pide un deseo "un hermanito"—murmuro para luego soltar una fuerte carcajada._

_—Deja de meter ridiculeces a la niña en la cabeza amor…—sonreía ahora una rubia tras la pequeña._

_—Thetys cariño… la niña se aburre—rio de nuevo haciendo que su esposa sonriera—a la cuenta de uno…dos…tres… pide un deseo nena…_

_— ¡Deseo que estemos juntos por siempre!—dijo la niña mientras abrazaba a sus progenitores luego que su padre dejara a un lado la cámara._

El video se detuvo, y un hondo suspiro se dejó escuchar— ¿sabías que si pides tú deseo en voz alta?… ¿hay muy pocas posibilidades que no se cumpla?—dijo en tono sombrío un hombre de cabellos azulados tras unos lentes transparentes mientras volteaba su rostro a otro exactamente igual que se acercaba.

—El psicólogo dijo que no deberías ver esos videos Kanon—dijo su hermano mientras tomaba el control del televisor y lo apagaba.

—Tal vez si creyera más en esos augurios…

—Ya deja de culparte hermano—dijo mientras tomaba asiento a su lado y le daba un fuerte abrazo—nadie podía saber lo que pasaría un día después…

—Es lo único que me queda de ellas Saga…

—Y la ropa y los juguetes que aún no has querido regalar…—continuo su hermano poniéndose de pie y sacando un folleto de su mochila—El cometa estelar…—dijo mientras se lo lanzaba— vamos te encantará, dentro de unas semanas entraras de nuevo a la firma y ya no podre fastidiarte con mis locuras alienígenas—sonrió.

Kanon tomó el folleto y lo revisó con suavidad, luego lo lanzó sobre el centro de la mesa de vidrio que completaba el lujoso juego de la sala, observó cómo su hermano lo tomaba de nuevo, lo abrió y le mostró una página en especial—_doctor en ciencias y Astrología Saga Géminis comparte su predicción sobre el nuevo cometa que rosará la atmosfera terrestre_…—leyó.

—Así es…—dijo con orgullo su hermano mientras se sentaba— es parte del proyecto en el que trabajo desde hace años con Saori… esta noche es cuando uno de los cometas más grandes que hemos esperado pasará más cerca de la tierra, después de las dos de la mañana.

— ¿Y supongo que esperas que yo me quede contigo… despierto, solo para ver una roca gigante iluminada caer a una velocidad incalculable?

—Kanon…—dijo Saga casi de rodillas— ¿cuantas veces me has rechazado acompañarme al observatorio? Además ¿Recuerdas lo que dijo el tío Deuteros?

—Que siguiera mi vida—murmuro con desgana—lo sé…

— ¿Entonces?... habrá gente especial… tal vez…

—No quiero conocer a nadie Saga… aun no—apretó con fuerza sus sienes y hecho su cabeza hacia atrás—iré por ser la última vez ¿contento?

—Mucho…—contesto Saga poniéndose de pie y subiendo las escaleras—tienes dos horas para cambiarte y ponerte algo decente…—dijo antes de perderse.

Aunque ya habían pasado más de cuatro años, Kanon Geminis, el abogado más joven dueño de la más exitosa firma de abogados de toda Grecia, sufría en silencio y a escondidas del mundo la pérdida de su pequeña familia tras un aparatoso accidente de tránsito, un joven ebrio sin luces frontales había arrebatado la vida de su pequeña de cuatro años y su esposa de apenas veintiuno, una exitosa universitaria que muy pronto se graduaría, aunque el muchacho pagaba una larga condena, el dolor en su corazón no mermaba, trato miles de veces tomar el camino más fácil y suicidarse, pero tanto su padre, tío como hermano insistían en evitar su partida, un mes de vacaciones fue lo que recomendó su tío el doctor Deuteros al lado de su hermano gemelo Saga, tal vez el cambio de ambiente y salir de la poblada ciudad le harían bien.

Aun sin tomar un baño el peliazul se levantó del sillón rumbo a su habitación, buscó un traje normal y paso su mano sobre sus desarreglados cabellos, bufó molesto y salió de nuevo a esperar a Saga en la sala, tomo el folleto entre sus manos y observó las estrellas dibujadas por Saori, ayudante de su hermano y novia.

— ¡Buenas noches!—dijo un alto castaño abriendo la puerta da la sala—¿están en casa los gemelos más disparejos de toda Grecia?

—Aioros…—saludo Kanon poniéndose de pie— ¿no viniste con tu copia en miniatura?

—Lo escuche señor Kanon…—respondió un adolecente a sus espaldas—también me da gusto verlo, esperaré en el auto hermano—dijo para perderse tras la puerta de nuevo.

— ¿Esta vez nos acompañaras?—pregunto mientras se sacaba la chaqueta y se sentaba frente al peliazul.

—Supongo que si… pero, pensándolo bien creo que iré en mi auto, iríamos algo ajustados—dijo poniéndose de pie—y también dentro de un rato.

—¡Hermano!—exclamo Saga que bajaba vestido en un traje blanco—prométeme que iras… es un momento importante en mi carrera… estarán los medios de comunicación, mi novia, mi mejor amigo, solo harías falta tu—sonrió con inocencia.

—Te lo prometo…—dijo Kanon levantando su dedo meñique—por la garrita… ¿me creerás ahora?

— ¡Pero es que ustedes nunca maduraran!—soltó Aioros tras una carcajada—larguémonos ya… o llegaremos tarde Saga.

—Te espero…—dijo Saga a su hermano dando un fuerte abrazo y besando su cabeza— ¡no te arrepentirás!—grito saliendo de la casa.

Kanon lo observó con una media sonrisa y asintió, ahora venia la parte más difícil, y la que siempre lo hacía quedar mal, salir de la casa.

—x—

Cerca de una colina una mujer de aspecto degradante y de un carácter infernal, sacaba un libro fabricado con piel de humano. Lo abrió ante la mirada de sus tres ayudantes e invocó un extraño ritual, haciendo que de un enorme caldero brotaran unas llamaradas verdes, enseguida se dibujó entre el vapor la enorme tierra y sobre esta, el curioso cometa que la atravesaría junto a todo su recorrido.

— ¡Minos!…—exclamó la mujer con voz temblorosa— traeme esos frascos—ordenó señalando un estante de madera.

—Si señora Pandora—dijo el joven de cabellos blancos y mirada dorada.

—Radamanthys…—sostén esto cielo—exclamo la mujer mostrando una sonrisa de amarillos y podridos dientes mientras le entregaba el libro en sus manos.

—Si mi señora—atendió el obediente jovencito de rubios cabellos y mirada ambarina.

—Y tu mi joven Aiacos…—dijo la mujer mientras recogía sus mangas y levantaba sus brazos al techo—hazme un favor y rociá tu virginal sangre dentro de este caldero hirviendo.

—_Virginal_—rio por bajo el de cabellos blancos.

—Como sea muchacho, virgen o no aun no cumples los veintiuno… apurate—dijo la mujer de mal humor mientras el joven se auto infringía una profunda herida—así es… toda la que puedas amor—murmuro sonriendo la vieja mientras el joven caía desmayado.

—Mi señora ¿Qué haremos con esto?—se atrevió a preguntar Minos.

—La señora quiere belleza… juventud, pequeño Minos—murmuro un hombre a sus espaldas—su ración de inmortalidad se ha visto mermada durante estos cien años… y por eso necesita una dosis especial ¿no es así hermanita? La última se le escapó de sus manos por un severo error…

—Callate Hades…—gruño la mujer mientras trataba de concentrarse—tú tienes suerte con los niños… ahora alejate de mí o cierra esa boca… muy pronto el cometa entrara en la órbita y debemos saber exactamente donde caerá—dijo la mujer mientras dibujaba una horrible sonrisa.

—x—

El reloj marco de repente la una y su sonora música lo despertó asustado en el sillón, se había quedado dormido en el sofá observando el mismo video del cumpleaños de su hija una y otra vez, limpió sus lágrimas secas en el lavabo antes de tomar las llaves y partir a toda velocidad hasta el observatorio que se ubicaba en una colina no muy lejos de donde vivían, por lo menos llegaría a tiempo si no se retrasaba más, tomó una chaqueta para amortiguar el frio que la madrugaba comenzaba a llamar. Corrió hasta su auto, probó las luces, acomodó el espejo retrovisor y los laterales y salió a una velocidad semi moderada pero al mismo tiempo rápida para poder llegar justo a la hora acordada, pero lo hizo tan rápido, que olvidó por completo el teléfono que mantenía en vibrador a su lado bajo los cojines del sofá.

—x—

— ¿Crees que vendrá?—pregunto Aioros a Saga mientras tallaba los últimos retoques del gran telescopio al aire libre.

—Sé que lo hará…—respondió el peliazul mientras conectaba los cables a una pantalla enorme que usarían para compartir el paso del cometa con los invitados especiales—no me quedará mal…

—Eso dijiste la última vez amigo…

—Pero esta vez es diferente Aioros…

— ¿Cuál es la diferencia?

—Solo se que lo hará…

Aioros negó con suavidad, ya le había tocado con anterioridad ser testigo de los desplantes de Kanon, aunque sabía que no eran por gusto, le molestaba que el hermano de su amigo no pusiera de su parte y siguiera adelante, sabía que superar una muerte tan trágica como esa no era fácil pero Saga jamás lo había abandonado y lo menos que su gemelo pudiese hacer era llegar a tiempo y estar a su lado.

—x—

En el plano celestial todo era diferente, el grupo de astros mayores esperaba por el joven pelilila para acompañarlo hasta el punto exacto donde empezaría su recorrido, nervioso aun es su habitación, frotaba sus manos y las soplaba para darles calor, vestido con una túnica blanca la cual era sostenida por un fajón de oro, y dejaba a la intemperie la nívea piel del joven cometa caminaba de un lado a otro haciendo que la larga trenza que le llegaba hasta el comienzo de su espalda baja se balanceara de un lado a otro.

— ¿Listo?—pregunto la misma rubia que lo había interrumpido a él y a Kiki mientras hablaban encima del satélite terrestre.

—Si…—contestó con seguridad el joven que no aparentaba más de veinte años mientras dibujaba una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Entonces no perdamos más tiempo Mu… tu padre y los guardianes te están esperando—dijo la joven mientras abría la puerta y extendía sus delgadas manos hacia su antiguo aprendiz.

—Supongo que no lo he de hacer esperar—sonrió mientras tomaba con rapidez su coronilla de oro y la incrustaba entre su cabello.

—x—

Su hogar se encontraba en una dimensión paralela que les permitía viajar a distancias de años luz sin mermar en edad ni en salud, un enorme portal se abrió para darle paso a un balcón desde donde la tierra era un minúsculo punto entre el millar de estrellas, más adelante, su padre vestido con una túnica parecida a la suya y un báculo que resplandecía como el sol, daba la bienvenida a su hijo menor, a su lado otro joven de cabellos iguales de lilas sonreía al ver a su hermano nervioso, siempre había sido un mar de timidez. Dio unos pasos más y junto a la rubia colocó en el suelo la rodilla con respeto.

—Pueblo de Lemuria…—dijo el hombre de cabellos verdes—hoy se cumplen cien años del nacimiento de mi hijo Mu…—los astros lemurianos gritaban efusivos ante el acontecimiento—y como es costumbre hará su primer vuelo… justo en este momento hacia la tierra… de donde deberá traer consigo sueños y esperanzas… las que no dan el poder de vivir—sonrio el mayor—mi pequeño Mu…—dijo tomando el mentón del menor aun en el suelo—tu hermano Atla te guiará… debes tener cuidado…

—Lo se padre…—dijo el menor clavando sus esmeraldas en las rosáceas de su padre.

—Entonces es hora… ¡Yuzuriha, Kiki, Raki… Atla! Alcen sus brazos y eleven su energía al máximo poder… Mu, vuelve sano y salvo—dicto el mayor mientras con su báculo abría en el plano astral una tela invisible—¡A volar!—grito con fuerza, mientras los observaba partir envueltos en una capa de luz.

Atla encabezaba el viaje, esperando una oportunidad para dar su lugar a Mu al frente de la pequeña comitiva, a su lado Kiki y Yuzuriha, en medio el joven pelilila y atrás Raki.

—x—

La vieja que desde hacía rato comenzaba con el ritual junto a su libro y los tres jóvenes paro de repente enrojeciendo sus ojos, los muchachos incluyendo a Aiacos que ya se recuperaba se pusieron nerviosos, todo a su alrededor parecía haber perdido movilidad, era como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido para ellos en esa casa abandonada.

Por su lado Hades que se mantenía recostado a una pared dejó su posición relaja y tensó su rostro mientras apretaba sus puños, su respiración se volvió agitada y sus ojos también enrojecieron, señal inequívoca que un cometa estaba cada vez más cerca.

La mujer cerró sus ojos y tomando toda la energía que existía en su envejecido cuerpo lanzo un grito que se convirtió en un rayo de luz, que sin perder el tiempo atravesó el techo y se dirigió directamente hacia los cinco lemurianos.

—x—

Kanon aceleraba su auto, casi eran las dos de la mañana y el aun no llegaba hasta el observatorio, de repente por medio del espejo retrovisor una luz cegó sus ojos por un momento obligándolo a detener el auto y bajarse para observar mejor, tocó su chaqueta y maldijo no haber encontrado su celular, no faltaba mucho para que llegase hasta su hermano, solo pasaría un puente y la colina sobresalía del otro lado.

Sin perder más el tiempo entró de nuevo al auto y arrancó levantando una nube de polvo, no quería defraudar a su hermano una vez más y quería comentarle el extraño fenómeno que había observado.

—x—

La pequeña luz cada vez se iba haciendo más grande frente a los ojos de los espectadores, aun así Saga observaba solo el reloj y la entrada del lugar, su hermano aun no llegaba y el fenómeno ya casi se hacía presente, sintió las manos de Saori en su ante brazo indicándole que las explicaciones debían de comenzar, asintió con pesar observando una vez más el lugar por donde debería entrar su hermano pero nada, suspiro y camino al lado de Saori para comenzar el discurso, de lejos Aioros sonreía mostrándole apoyo mientras con su otra mano estrujaba un teléfono con el que había marcado casi diez veces a Kanon sin obtener respuesta

—Buenas noches… damas y caballeros estamos a punto de observar uno de los fenómenos naturales más hermosos jamás captados por una cámara—dijo el peliazul—el cometa que atravesará nuestra atmosfera será visto de nuevo dentro de cien años—los medios graban con ímpetu cada imagen de la enorme pantalla—creo que las imágenes hablaran por si mismas… cuando el fenómeno se dé por terminado aclararé las dudas de todos… muchas gracias y que lo disfruten—se despido con una enorme sonrisa entre los aplausos del público y se sentó frente a la pantalla junto a su amigo y su novia, más atrás el asiento vacío de su hermano, el reloj marco las dos en punto y el cometa se dejó ver.

Era enorme, mucho más de lo que ellos habían propuesto a la nasa, hermoso, brillante, cruzó los primeros kilómetros con una fuerza brutal haciendo que el clima cambiara de forma drástica, pero de repente una línea de luz que apenas fue divisada por Saga hizo que el cometa volara en mil pedazos, o eso fue lo que para los ojos humanos había pasado.

—x—

Ni Atla, ni Kiki o las otras dos chicas pudieron ver a tiempo el rayo de luz que dio contra Mu, a la velocidad con la que surcaban el cielo les fue casi imposible detener el ataque.

De lejos Shion, el rey de cabellos verdes y padre de ambos pelililas se levantó de su trono evocando una antigua técnica logrando atrapar a todos sus astros, todos menos su pequeño hijo Mu, al cual el rayo había dado por completo haciéndolo volar a varios kilómetros de su alcance, la técnica solo podía usarse una vez y luego de eso se debían esperar ocho días para volver a intentarlo. Los cuatro jóvenes cayeron rodando por el piso hasta los pies del mayor.

—Perdimos a Mu—dijo Atla con un enojo enmarcado en su rostro mientras se ponía de pie.

—Fue esa bruja—grito Kiki sosteniendo su brazo—maldita Pandora…

—Mi señor ¿Qué hacemos?

—Orar… mis muchachos… no podemos hacer nada más que esperar para volver por el…

—Maldita sea—dijo Atla caminando hacia su padre—tanto poder y no hay nada que podamos hacer… ¡lo va a matar!—dijo casi en una súplica.

—Lo siento hijo… yo.

—Volveré…—dijo decidido el pelilila.

—Atla…—lo detuvo Yuzuriha—solo tengamos fe que él sabrá defenderse… solo serán ocho días...— el pelilila se soltó de la rubia con cólera y se adentró en el castillo, esperar no estaba entre sus palabras favoritas, solo había alguien que le pudiese ayudar y ese alguien vivía a mil años luz, un dia para un joven como él.

—x—

No podía pasarle nada peor, pensó Kanon mientras el auto se detenía justo frente al lago, se bajó de nuevo y abrió la tapa del motor, encendió una pequeña linterna que cargaba bajo el asiento y alumbro cada parte del auto motor, una minúscula falla y el carro encendería de nuevo, tomo unos cables y los unió, para su fortuna el auto encendió, pero justo cuando iba decido a montarse de nuevo una fuerte luz y luego un golpe tras un estruendoso ruido lo hizo lanzarse al suelo, cuando se levantó pudo observar rastros de arbustos quemados y un camino hecho por fuego, lo siguió con una llave francesa como única arma, el no creía en alienígenas claro, pero su hermano lo tenía atemorizado por no decir traumado, cuando llego hasta donde lo guió el rastro la llave cayo de sus manos, su boca se entreabrió y trago grueso.

—No puede ser—balbuceó al observar frente a él a un joven cabellos lilas tirado sobre el pasto quemado, un herida recorría parte de su costado manchando su túnica ya de por si sucia de tierra con sangre, se acercó y toco con cuidado al joven para darle vuelta y comprobar que estaba vivo, lo escucho gemir de dolor, quitó su chaqueta y lo envolvió para recogerlo del suelo y llevarlo al auto, arrancó pero no rumbo al observatorio sino a su casa, Saga sabría qué hacer, él era el de los extraterrestres, pero ese joven no tenía rastros de ser ningún hombrecito verde, lleno de nervios no tuvo otra mejor idea que llevarlo a su propio hogar al cual condujo sin parar.

—x—

— ¿Cómo que no encontraron nada?—grito la vieja perdiendo los cabales y dejando caer su ira sobre el rubio y su hermano.

—Mi señora… cuando llegamos alguien lo había encontrado primero—dijo el de cabellos blancos.

—Búsquenlo… ese astro debe ser mío—grito la mujer desesperada.

—Y así será… mi amada señora—dijo el rubio limpiando un hilo de sangre que salía de la comisura de sus labios.

_**Muchas gracias por leer!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Evangeline! muchas gracias por tu review, realmente me halagas, gracias por seguir mis historias_**

**_Historias paralelas_**

**_varias historias giraran al rededor del joven cometa, varias que conforme avance la historia irán tomando sentido, así que si les quedan dudas mas adelante todo saldrá a la luz, por ahora a leer!_**

**_"Dos pasados"_**

En todos sus años de investigación jamás había presenciado un fenómeno en esa escala de irregularidad, esa extraña línea luminosa que había atravesado el enorme cometa haciéndolo volar en mil pedazos lo había dejado asombrado, confundido, ido en la enorme pantalla, tratando de descifrar que lo había ocasionado.

—¡Saga!... ¡Saga!—la voz de Aioros lo hizo voltear su mirada—los medios quieren saber que fue eso… no los podemos dejar esperando—murmuró de cerca mientras con su rostro hacia un gesto hacia los espectadores.

Cuando Saga se dio la vuelta se dio cuenta que el público también estaba inmutado, Saori junto a ellos solo negaba confundida mientras levantaba sus hombros, jamás había sucedido algo como eso mientras estudiaba el plano astral con el gemelo, ahora todos buscaban respuestas en esas esmeraldas tras los transparentes lentes que ocultaban una enorme duda. Sin perder más el tiempo, tomo el micrófono en el pequeño e improvisado escenario.

—Señores, el doctor Aioros y yo necesitaremos tiempo para analizar el video, les prometemos que tendremos noticias en uno o dos días a lo más, pueden contar con la que la información se les entregará en primicia a ustedes—dijo mientras bajaba las gradas, Saori se dedicó a despedir a todos los invitados, algunos molestos salieron a regañadientes, ofendidos, otros atemorizados, pero al final de cuentas todos con ansias de saber que había sucedido.

Una vez solos guardaron todo los implementos con rapidez y dentro del observatorio corrieron el video una y otra vez, tomando cuanta nota fuera necesaria, uniendo cabos, midiendo distancias entre astros, localizando cercanías o posibles factores atmosféricos que hubiesen interferido con el paso del enorme cometa, definitivamente esa sería la madrugada más larga de todas, pero necesitaban con urgencia una respuesta.

…

Kanon manejaba con rapidez y destreza el auto, un aviso de tormenta en el cielo lo hizo apurarse aún más, a su lado, el jovencito fruncía el ceño lleno de dolor mientras inconsciente llevaba sus manos hasta su costado y se presionaba gimiendo un poco, situación que lo ponía nervioso y que aunque no quisiera lo hacía recordar el fatídico accidente del cual él fue el primer testigo

—_Atla_…—murmuraba en un tono apenas audible—_tengo…miedo_.

—_Tranquilo… tranquilo_—murmuró Kanon mientras apresuraba la velocidad y estacionaba frente a la vivienda, unas gotas comenzaban a llenar el parabrisas.

Salió del auto y con rapidez abrió la puerta de la casa para volver con el joven envuelto en sus brazos, dejó machas de tierra amarilla que aun colgaba de sus zapatos y el ruedo de su pantalón, también unas gotas de sangre que ya resbalaban por el pálido brazo del pelilila, subió las gradas para abrir la puerta de su habitación con una de sus piernas y lo acomodó en su cama, abrió el saco con el que lo cubría y reviso la herida en su costado, arrugó su entrecejo al ver la sangre en todo el ropaje y pecho del muchacho también en una parte de su camisa, pero no le importó estar sucio en ese momento, fue en busca del botiquín de primeros auxilios que su hermano guardaba en el baño, se sentó a su lado y comenzó a cortar con una pequeña tijera los restos de la túnica que cubrían su costado y la parte alta de su cuerpo, paraba de vez en cuando, cuando un breve quejido salía de la boca del pelilila, terminó y suspiró agobiado, tomó un poco de agua destilada y lavó la herida que recorría desde su pecho hasta la parte baja de sus costillas con unas gasas, limpió con delicadeza el corte que parecía lacerado y aplicó un poco de cicatrizante, terminando el trabajo se sentó en el piso justo al lado de su cama, apretó con fuerza su cabeza y luego la dejó ir para atrás. Observo el reloj en su muñeca, ya pasaban las tres y media, no había ido donde su hermano, pero por primera vez en su vida tenía una excusa muy buena.

—Qué crees Saga…—se decía en un monologo—salvé la vida de un alienígena… ¡maldita sea Saga!, ¡estas cosas deberían pasarte a ti!, tu eres el de los hombrecitos verdes, yo solo soy un triste abogado…—suspiro casi con desespero, arropó al muchacho que se quejaba entre sueños y se removía torpemente en la cama—todo saldrá bien, ya verás—le dijo acariciando su frente y observando curioso los dos puntos que ahí habían—mi hermano sabrá que hacer, él nos ayudará…—el rostro del joven se contraía de dolor, con suavidad apartó unas gotas de sudor sobre su frente irritada, una sensación de paz y sobreprotección acudió a él como si al frente tuviera a su hija—yo… te voy a cuidar—dijo mientras sus ojos brillaban de un extraños tono celeste—a mi lado nadie podrá hacerte daño—murmuró cayendo a su lado en un profundo sueño.

…

A millones de años luz, en el castillo celeste de lemuria, un joven de cabellos lila caminaba conmovido en su habitación, sus dedos se entrecruzaban una y otra vez en viva señal de nerviosismo y desesperación, desobedeciendo a su padre, había mandado a uno de sus súbditos en busca de cierta información prohibida a la bibliotecay ahora esperaba su regreso, observaba el reloj que colgaba cerca de su ventana desde donde en ese momento se podía observar a plenitud el planeta tierra. Pocas horas habían pasado desde el fatídico accidente y su padre y el resto de guerreros estaban reunidos para crear un plan y dentro de ocho días volar hasta el tercer planeta y recuperar al príncipe perdido, ocho días que para él eran toda una eternidad, su hermano menor, a quien amaba más que a su propio padre se encontraba ahora a merced de aquella bruja que había exterminado a centenares de estrellas que solían viajar hacia la tierra en busca de sueños perdidos, a diferencia de los lemurianos que solo viajaban cada cien años, existía más allá de las galaxias una legión de guerreros fuertes nombrados los KAILASH*, en la tierra eran venerados por la raza hindú, y los humanos fueron inspirados por ellos mismos para bautizar una montaña con su nombre, su misión era la de cuidar a los cometas que recién comenzaban su travesía, pero desde que su mejor amigo junto a su hermano menor habían sido capturados por la malvada mujer y muerto a manos de su perverso hermano Hades-_o eso era lo que hasta hora ellos sabían, y eso era lo que Atla mas temía_- ambos reyes habían declarado una pausa, donde sus servicios serían requeridos en casos extremos, solo para evitar otra catástrofe.

—_Asmita_…—murmuró recordando con pesar a la más valiente de ellos.

—¿Se puede?—lo interrumpió una suave voz a sus espaldas mientras entraba sin tocar.

—_Yuzuriha…_—murmuró sin darse la vuelta, sintió entonces unos delgados pero fuertes brazos tomándolo de su espalda y recostando su cabeza mientas lo estrujaba con suavidad—necesito volver por Mu…

—Lo sé…—murmuro con tristeza la rubia girando hasta quedar cara a cara y recostar su frente contra la del joven— y es por eso que estoy aquí…

—No podrás convencerme de lo contrario—le dijo mientas apartaba unos mechones rubios de su rostro.

—También se eso—sonrió con malicia separándose—iré contigo…

—Jamás—le replico Atla alejándose de su abrazo con su entrecejo fruncido—no pondré otra vida en riesgo.

—Mu es mi discípulo, tengo el mismo derecho que tú en preocuparme e ir por él—habló con furia tomándolo del brazo mientras lo giraba, Alta no se opuso al movimiento pero mantuvo sus ojos cerrados—¡Atla!

—¡YA BASTA!—gritó soltándose de las manos de la rubia y girándola con rapidez hasta colocarla de espalda contra la pared—escuchame bien—murmuro en su oído— no permitiré que otro lemuriano salga herido bajo mi cuidado…

—Se lo que planeas ….Sé que mandaste a Madele por las escrituras prohibidas a la biblioteca de tu padre…—Atla la soltó con suavidad mientras la observaba con sus esmeraldas entrecerradas—sé que piensas ir en busca de los gemelos Malditos…—terminó la rubia acomodándose su túnica que se había corrido por el forcejeo al tiempo que de su cintura sacaba un pergamino dorado—aquí esta lo que necesitas, y para tu información no se sabe de ellos desde hace doscientas lunas… si los quieres ir a buscar, tendrás que llevarme contigo.

Atla la observó, su mirada celeste estaba llena de desespero y enojo, su cuerpo temblaba esperando ansiosa la respuesta de aquel que fuese su amigo de toda la vida, dio un par de pasos hacia ella tomándola de sus hombros, luego de un hondo suspiro la atrajo hacia su cuerpo estrujándola con cariño mientras sentía las manos de la rubia recorrer con suavidad sus brazos, luego en su espalda haciendo ahínco entre el canal que dividía sus músculos, al sentir sus labios contra su cuello y su respiración agitada en su oído, supo que jamás podría decirle que no, la presionó más fuerte y luego la alejó—toma tu arco y flechas…—dijo mientras caminaba hacia su cama y sacaba una enorme espada de plata con un par de lunas en su puño—en dos horas me buscaras cerca de las burbujas de escape…

—Ahí estaré—afirmó Yuzuriha caminando con suavidad sin despegar la vista del pelilila.

…

Radamanthys y Minos recorrían de nuevo el lugar donde había ocurrido el estrepitoso choque del astro, buscaban desesperados alguna pista o indicio de su paradero, pero parecía que la naturaleza estaba en su contra dejando caer en ese instante un poderoso aguacero, aun así temiendo de la reprenda de su señora Pandora ambos jóvenes que no pasaban más de los veintitrés años recorrían con suavidad cada rincón desde la brecha que marcaba ahora como un pequeño rio lleno de agua el final del choque.

Un fuerte rayo iluminó por un instante el bosque, que aunque ya pasaban las seis de la mañana lucia oscuro y tenebroso, un singular reflejo llamó la atención de Minos, quien se acercó antes de perder la ubicación del curioso objeto, como un perro rascó entre el barro jalando una curiosa cadena, un camafeo de oro salió al final de la tirilla dorada, aunque el agua lo había cubierto se podía apreciar con claridad la foto de una niña al abrirlo y al otro lado un joven peliazul abrazando a una hermosa rubia, ambos sonriendo—¡Radamanthys!—gritó mientras se ponía de pie—¡Rada! Encontré algo—gritó de nuevo corriendo hacia su hermano.

El rubio había caminado sobre el rastro ahora de agua y se había acercado de nuevo a la carretera, ahí terminaba sin éxitos con alguna pista en sus manos, furioso dio un punta pie al charco que se agrandaba justo bajo sus piernas, estaba enojado, frustrado, con un poco de recelo, pero su lealtad hacia la vieja y su hermano era única e invaluable, otro rayo partió el cielo oscuro haciendo que sus ambarinos ojos se entrecerraran y sus pensamientos viajaran más de cien años atrás.

….Flash back….

_El agua había lavado sus manos del reciente crimen, no era que no le simpatizaran los animales, pero si la vida de sus hermanos estaba en riesgo mataría por ellos, y así lo hizo acabando con la vida de los perros que los perseguían, su mirada ambarina casi transparente cargada de parásitos y su cuerpo delgado desnutrido por culpa del semicuidado que su patrón les daba en aquella hacienda abandonada, donde su labor se asemejaba a esclavos sexuales de su dueño quien los había adoptado con falsos documentos. Harto de tanto maltrato y testigo del castigo al menor de los tres, había decidido esa noche escapar hacia el bosque, no le importo correr casi desnudo, cargar al pelinegro en sus hombros y ayudar al otro a pasar la última de las mallas de metal y quedar al fin libres de aquella tortura, aunque no eran hijos de los mismo padres, la situación que vivían los había unido de una manera sobrenatural._

_El cansancio, el hambre y el frio los había debilitado y hecho caer bajo las abrazadoras ramas de un manzano, no fue sino un frío metal que rozó sus mejillas lo que lo hizo levantar su cabeza a medias y observar un par de orbes purpura que lo observaban casi de forma maternal, no estaba acostumbrado a confiar en los adultos, pero esa mujer tenía algo especial._

_—__Ven conmigo Radamanthys…—dijo la vieja extendiendo su arrugada mano hacia el chico que la tomó temeroso._

_—__Mis hermanos…—murmuro con suavidad._

_—__Ellos también vendrán—sonrió la mujer._

_—__Yo... ¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?—pregunto confundido y huraño retirando su mano._

_—__Por qué tú y tus hermanos estaban destinados a ser nuestros guardianes mi niño—respondió con ternura la mujer mientras acariciaba las sucias mejillas de aquel pequeño de diez años._

_—__¿Guardianes?_

_—__Así es, cuando cumplan la edad exacta, les haré inmortales… pero vamos—dijo la vieja caminando sostenida de un bastón de plata y ahora también del hombro del pequeño—tengo que sanar a tus hermanos… si no morirán de frio y enfermedades—el rubio sonrió en un gesto casi invisible, sintió su corazón palpitar con fuerza al lado de la mujer, estaba tan agradecido con ella que por un momento sintió como si la vida que aun tenia no fuese suficiente para pagarle el haberlos sacado de esa tragedia._

_De las sombras salió un joven cabellos negros y mirada azulada, quien con suavidad tomó los cuerpos de los otros niños cargándolos hasta una olvidada cabaña._

_x_

_Cuando Minos y Aiacos abrieron sus ojos, sus heridas habían sido curadas y frente a ellos tenían un poco de pan, miel y leche caliente, su asombro fue mayor cuando observaron a su hermano Radamanthys servir fielmente a esa mujer en cada orden que le daba._

_—__Radamanthys ¿Qué sucede?—pregunto confundido Minos._

_— __¿Quién es ella?—se unió a la curiosidad Aiacos._

_—__La señora Pandora nos ha salvado…—dijo el rubio acercándose a sus hermanos—le debemos la vida… mi lealtad así como la suya deberá ser para ella y su hermano de hoy en adelante—afirmó mientras ante los ojos incrédulos de sus hermanos se daba la vuelta y colocaba una rodilla en el suelo mostrando respeto como si ante ellos hubieran un par de dioses—daré mi vida por la de ella… si es necesario—murmuro levantando su rostro para ver la complacida sonrisa la mujer._

…..fin flasback…

Los gritos de su hermano lo hicieron salir de sus cavilaciones y voltear con rapidez hacia la imagen del peli plateado que venía corriendo.

—Encontré algo—dijo mostrando el colgante entre sus dedos—seguro pertenece a quien tiene al astro que la señora Pandora quiere—Radamanthys asintió y lo tomó con su mano colgándolo contra la poca iluminación en la carretera.

— ¿Quién le pone dirección a un camafeo—sonrió.

Subieron al auto que los llevaría de nuevo hacia aquella bodega abandonada y se perdieron en la carretera bajo el fuerte aguacero.

…..

Cuando saga estacionó frente a su casa un hondo suspiro abandonó sus labios, colocó su frente contra el volante y acomodó cada una de sus ideas, en realidad en ese momento no tenía cabeza para discutir con su hermano, pasar más de seis horas tratando de reconocer que le había pasado al astro, ver el video en cámara lenta, llenar el formulario de resultados y aparte hacer el informe para entregarlo a la N.A.S.A y a los medios de comunicación lo tenían con su humor alterado y ver a Kanon mientras le brindaba una de sus estúpidas escusas no estaba en sus planes en ese momento, decidido a tirarse al sillón a descansar hasta que la alarma de su celular o su novia lo llamase para despertalo, entró casi a hurtadillas en su casa, pero antes de realizar lo planeado una imagen muy traumática lo dejó inmutado, un rastro de lodo y manchas de sangre se extendía desde la puerta de su casa, pasaba por la sala y se dirigía exactamente hasta la habitación de su hermano, su corazón comenzó a latir con velocidad, sus manos húmedas sudaban y su temperatura bajó haciéndolo sentir débil, mientras subía el par de escalones sentía que sus piernas le temblaban, su mano se agitaba temerosa pensando en lo peor, un impulso lo invitaba a abrir de golpe la puerta y tomarlo para llevarlo al hospital, pero otro lo detenía por el terror de encontrarse a su hermano con las muñecas cortadas y totalmente desangrado en su cama como tantas veces lo había evitado, tragó grueso y abrió la puerta, todo estaba a oscuras, pasó su mano por la pared y sus esmeraldas se abrieron con asombro cuando observó a su igual sentado en el suelo y su cabeza apoyada en la cama, junto a él un jovencito de cabellos lilas dormitaba ahora tranquilo, se acercó a un más y se agachó a la altura de Kanon, apartó un par mechones que habían sobre su rostro, y lo acarició con ternura mientras daba un soplo de tranquilidad.

—_Hermano_—murmuro para no despertar al joven frente a ellos—_hermano… soy Saga_…—un breve gemido escapo de sus labios mientras abría los ojos con suavidad, dando un breve salto al ver a Saga a su lado.

—_Saga_…—musitó casi en un balbuceo—_no fue un sueño_—murmuro en tono bajo—¡No fue un sueño!—dijo poniéndose de pie y sujetando al mayor por sus hombros—¡Saga!… ¡Saga!… ¡Saga!—su hermano asentía con cada nombre suyo que escuchaba—no me lo creerás… yo iba hacia el observatorio—le dijo mientras caminaba y lo jalaba para no hacermás ruido debido a la emoción—pero el auto falló, yo… yo me bajé a arreglarlo un poco pero… vi un estallido en el cielo—Saga frunció el ceño—y luego una bola de fuego pasó casi a mis espaldas… creía que era un _esteroide_ de esos que tú me has dicho que caen en la tierra.

—asteroide Kanon…—corrigió su hermano contagiándose de la emoción de su igual con una sonrisa.

—Como sea… cuando me levanté del suelo, seguí el rastro como quemado de la roca y entonces… lo encontré a él—dijo girando a su hermano hacia su cama donde estaba dormido el pelilila—Saga…—replico girándolo de nuevo esta vez cerca de su rostro—no sabía que hacer… no pensé en el hospital, yo… yo creí que lo mejor era que tú… que tú lo revisaras y no lo sé…—dijo mientras soltaba a su hermano y se masajeaba la cabeza.

—Tranquilo… Kanon ¡Kanon!—llamó su igual tomándolo de los hombros— todo está bien pero… ¿estás seguro que ese joven estaba dentro de la roca?

—_No estaba dentro de ninguna roca Saga_—susurró liberando el agarre de su hermano y acercándose a la cama—yo… yo creo que el cayó del cielo… no sé cómo demonios no se hizo trizas pero, no venía dentro de ninguna roca—ambos gemelos tomaron asiento en la cama junto al pelilila, y lo observaron dormir—¿Es uno de ellos?—pregunto sacando a su hermano del escrutinio que hacia sobre el joven.

—¿Uno de ellos?

—Si ya sabes un "alíen"

—¿Será posible?—pregunto más para el mismo que para su hermano—tengo que llamar a Aioros y Saori—dijo poniéndose en pie junto a Kanon y caminando hacia la cocina.

—¿Dónde estoy?—pregunto una voz suave pero al mismo tiempo llena de autoridad haciendo que ambos gemelos voltearan casi al mismo tiempo con sus bocas entre abiertas.

….

Desde la noche anterior no había podido dormir esperando con ansias la aparición de aquel astro luminoso, aún no sabía por qué le intrigaba tanto el espacio, casi de una manera sobrenatural, leía cuanto artículo se le aparecía al frente, incluso en contra de las peticiones de su mayor que parecía detestar todo lo relacionado con el plano astral, esa mañana salió de su casa sin despedirse siquiera de su hermano y ahora llegaba tarde a la universidad donde su profesor Aioros lo esperaría de seguro con una boleta de tardía en sus manos, pero eso no le importaba, había aprendido a llevar física cuántica solo para estar cerca del castaño astrologó, con el cual compartía teorías que el mismo sacaba a la luz, pero en ese momento solo quería saber sobre la extraña explosión de la madrugada, había sacado todos los libros de astrología que se encontraban a su alcance y ahora tenía más preguntas que respuestas, dio la vuelta a la esquina de la cuadra y no tuvo tiempo de evitar un estrepitoso choque con el joven castaño que cargaba una montaña de libros en sus brazos.

—Lo siento—se disculpó con pena mientras recogía cada enciclopedia—¿Aioria?—pregunto reconociendo al chico aun en el suelo que se acomodaba su abrigo—¿Por qué no usas un carrito para jalar estos libros?

—¿Shaka?...—el castaño se levantó casi de un brinco—deberías de dejar de correr de esa forma, con tu mala visión un día des estos colisionaras contra una pared y dejame decirte que no será nada grato—dijo mientras le devolvía los transparentes lentes a su compañero que lo observaba con esos ojos azul claro que casi lo traspasaban.

—Ya te pedí disculpas—reclamó tomando los lentes y colocándolos—voy tarde con el profesos Aioros… nos vemos luego.

—Mi hermano no impartirá clases hoy… me mando con el decano para excusarse—Shaka giró de improvisto y frunció el ceño molesto—si quieres podemos ir a la biblioteca, me ayudas con estos libros y nos vamos a casa ¿te parece?—al rubio asintió—veremos lo que pasó esta madrugada, mi hermano lo tiene que analizar y reunirse con el señor Saga… desde hoy en la madrugada y apenas llegó no ha hecho otra cosa más que rebuscar información… además se que tu eres bueno sacando teorías absurdas con él, creo que le serás de más ayuda que yo—dudó un poco antes de tomar los libros que el castaño le ofrecía, pero pensándolo bien eso jamás se lo podía perder.

—Bien…

—Excelente… vamos, no perdamos más tiempo—dijo Aioria cargándolo de libros mientras caminaban.

….

En el hospital de la ciudad de Grecia, a varios kilómetros del observatorio, uno de los pacientes del Doctor Deuteros, hermano del padre de Saga y Kanon, se debatía entre la vida y la muerte desde el día anterior.

Con pesar, el doctor había firmado un permiso especial para que su padre o madre lo acompañara hasta su último aliento, pero al llegar esa mañana a su trabajo se encontró para su sorpresa con un pequeño débilmente recuperado, un milagro había dicho su compañero Albafica, el niño había soportado toda la noche en la oscuridad y la soledad de su habitación el malestar de su bradicardia, pero aun así se había decido a luchar otro día más por su joven vida. Abrió la puerta donde el pequeño dormía y se acercó para tomar su expediente, arrancó una cinta negra que generalmente le ponían a los enfermos terminales y le colocó una amarilla en señal de espera, sacó su estetoscopio y escuchó en su pecho los latidos de un corazón totalmente normal—increíble…—murmuro abriendo sus ojos—Alone… Alone—llamo el medico obligándole a abrir sus ojos con suavidad, una sonrisa adornó su rostro al ver la del niño—¿Cómo te sientes?

—Creo que… vivo—dijo el pequeño de diez años con una sonrisa apenas enmarcada.

—Me alegro muchísimo… —dijo el peliazul anotando la fecha en el expediente del chico.

—¿Doctor Deu?

—Dime…—contestó el medico sin subir su vista mientras leía el reporte nocturno.

— ¿Por qué tiene esos extraños colores alrededor suyo?—pregunto colocando su pálida mano en la rodilla del médico.

Deuteros levantó su mirada y lo observó mientras el niño le sonreía, con delicadeza tomo los diminutos dedos de Alone y presionó su mano con ternura, sonrió y los liberó.

—Creo que traigo un arcoíris a mis espaldas—bromeó el médico—_alucinaciones—_escribió en el expediente—_pendiente realizar un encefalograma, y placas—_cerró el expediente con suavidad para colocarlo en la canasta bajo la cama del pequeño.

— ¿Usted no puede verlos? Ahora son verdes—dijo divertido en su tono cansado.

—Duerme un poco Alone…—acarició el cabello del niño y lo arropó—más tarde vendré a verte.

—¿Doctor Deu?.

—¿Qué sucede?—dijo el peliazul mientras se devolvía con paciencia—¿te sientes mal?

—¿Por qué no morí anoche como usted dijo?

Las pupilas del médico se engrandecieron por un momento, el no recordaba haber dicho algo de eso frente al niño, sería algo poco profesional si lo hiciese, se acercó hasta la camilla y se sentó a su lado tomado la mano de Alone— ¿Cuándo dije eso Alone?

—No lo dijo… —contesto el pequeño—Lo pensó…

El peliazul frunció el ceño con curiosidad y con una forzada sonrisa acarició su rostro—seguro lo soñaste…

—No… yo no lo soñé —afirmo el menor con el ceño fruncido en su totalidad—_la estrella fugaz_ me lo dijo también, ella me salvó—dijo volteando su rostro hacia la ventana como en busca de el astro una vez mas.

—Bueno…entonces tendremos que buscar a esa estrella fugaz y darle las gracias que te haya salvado Alone ¿no crees?—el pequeño asintió con suavidad mientras cerraba sus ojos—descansa pequeño—murmuró de cerca levantándose y saliendo con una enorme confusión en su cabeza, era un excelente pediatra y desde que había conocido a Alone su perspectiva de la vida había cambiado, había estudiado para ser un psiquiatra pero los niños eran su vocación, ahora iría a desempolvar algunos libros sobre enfermedades mentales cruzando sus dedos que eso solo fuese una etapa en el padecimiento de su paciente o algún efecto secundario.

….

Asmita era un ser enigmático, alto, delgado, de apariencia joven, piel nívea y cabello rubio que se extendía mas allá de su espalda,las personas que lo conocían lo admiraban, era un hombre callado, dispuesto a sacar lo mejor de las personas por medio de su corazón, con un curioso punto en su frente que lo hacía llamar la atención aunque no se lo propusiera, caminaba con un bastón por su temprana y accidental ceguera tras un accidente de auto, había dicho alguna vez a su hermano menor, esa mañana no fue como ninguna otra, su casa se ubicaba a unas calles de la de los gemelos, había salido sin importarle la lluvia sobre su cuerpo, o los truenos que lo hacían estremecerse de vez en cuando, sus pasos habían sido firmes y su intuición lo había llevado hasta esa extraña vivienda, abrió sus invidentes ojos que se llenaron de una luz especial, un par lagrimas se derramaron por sus mejillas, un recuerdo no grato acudió hasta su mente.

—Hades—murmuro —esta vez… no lo lograras—se afirmó mientras se devolvía hasta su casa, pero una presencia que jamás pensó sentir lo hizo girar con lentitud—Radamanthys… no puede ser…

—Estrella fugaz…—murmuro el rubio a sus espaldas—o debo decir… ex estrella fugaz—sonrió.

—¿Qué buscas acá?—pregunto girándose de repente quedando a escasos centímetros de su rostro.

—Uno de tus amigos querido Asmita… por cierto ¿has visto a Alone?

—Alone… esta…—murmuro con sus labios temblorosos del frío y al mismo tiempo de angustia—no metas al niño en esto… dejalo descansar en paz…

—Ustedes han hecho sufrir a mi señora Pandora por dañar a su hermano—siseó casi sobre aquellos finos labios—pero eso se terminó…

—No permitiré que le hagas daño a él como Pandora lo hizo conmigo—dijo con tristeza.

—¿Acaso es un advertencia ciego?—se carcajeó—no me hagas reír.

—Aún tengo poder yo…—pero Radamanthys lo tomó con fuerza acercándolo más y colocó su rostro más cerca para hablar a su oído.

—Tú no tienes nada Asmita, ahora no eres más que un simple humano que entregó su inmortalidad por amor—murmuro con su voz temblorosa del frio que los rodeaba—¿acaso no está Shaka contigo? Si aún vive es porquetú lo has escondido bien, ¿pero sabes qué? Yo me encargaré que sufra lo mismo o algo peor si no te alejas de aquí e interfieres con mis órdenes…

—Radamanthys…

—Shaka es un ser virginal, de hecho el aún tiene ese poder que tú dices tener…

—El no recuerda ni recordará nada…—forcejeó por un momento.

—Entonces mantén tu nariz fuera de esto… o yo mismo, acabaré con tu existencia… y la suya, claro…—musitó cerca de su oído—no sin antes darme un buen gusto con él…—amenazó pasando la punta de su lengua sobre los labios de Asmita.

—_Tele transportación—_murmuró sujetando con fuerza el brazo del malvado rubio y desapareciendo del lugar.

continuaraaaa

gracias por leer!


	3. Chapter 3

Historias paralelas segunda parte

Dos historias más.

_Algunas cosas quedaran mas confusas, pero se __irán__aclarando conforme la historia avance "no se hagan bolas" pueden sacar sus conclusiones y teorías... serán bien recibidas_

_Evangelin de nuevo muchas gracias por tu hermoso review! espero que te guste este cap, y ya veras un poco de RADA-PAN jajajaja compartimos los mismo gustos por esa pareja u.u_

_sin mas que agregar... que disfruten su lectura..._

La reunión había durado más de lo que Shion rey de Lemuria podía haber deseado, diez de los astros más antiguos se debatían entre mapas y coordenadas sin sentido sobre la enorme mesa de cristal en la sala de guerras, mientras tanto, el peliverde se había desecho de su túnica que sentía lo ahogaba y ahora sentado en su enorme y marmolado trono, reposaba su rostro sobre una de sus manos, una corazonada que esperaba fuera tan falsa como la próxima solución a sus problemas lo había hecho recurrir a uno de sus guardias de confianza, repasaba mientras tanto con sus orbes rosados los rostros de aquellos hombres, de los cuales parecían salir palabras en otras lenguas, esperando, meditando, orando.

Cuando la puerta del salón finalmente se abrió y la silueta delgada del guerrero se dibujó indudablemente, el rey se levantó de su trono y ante la mueca de frustración que el joven le había brindado detuvo todo el movimiento de los viejos, se dejó caer de nuevo a su asiento acolchado por algunos almohadones aterciopelados y colocó ambas manos sobre su rostro, los espectadores de aquella tan sensible actitud de su rey no pronunciaban palabra alguna, simplemente se apartaron para que el joven guerrero celestial avanzara y colocara su rodilla sobre el frio y blanco piso.

— ¿Se ha ido solo?—la pregunta había salido en un hilo de voz que puso en duda al joven en querer contestar—Maikel… ¿Atla se ha ido solo?—Shion apartó ambas manos de su rostro y observó al joven respirar precipitado.

—No mi señor… Yuzuriha lo acompaña…

—Sabes donde ha…

—Los gemelos malditos mi señor…—un coro de voces bajas se dejó escuchar tras las palabras de aquel joven lemuriano.

— ¡SILENCIO!—el grito de su rey rebotó por los anchos pasillos del castillo dejando a todos con el aire contenido—iré por él… ya perdí a un hijo… no perderé a dos...

—Mi señor…—Shion detuvo sus pasos y volteó hacia el joven—no sé si esto le servirá de ayuda pero… según he leído, una tribu de seres celestes fueron alguna vez nuestros aliados…

—_Los Kailash…—_murmuro y se devolvió para sujetar al joven por sus hombros—como no pude pensarlo antes—una casi imprescindible sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios—usted tres—señalo a un trio de ancianos—iremos al otro lado de la luna… los demás, no paren de investigar, si ellos no pueden hacer algo no nos quedaremos de brazos cruzados… debo encontrar a mis hijos ahora…

Sus órdenes habían sido claras, y el joven guerrero le siguió con cercanía cerrando tras de ellos las enormes puertas de la habitación.

—x—

Los largos y cadavéricos dedos de aquella milenaria mujer que lucía como una anciana, tamborileaban sobre el recuesta brazos de la ancha silla donde descansaba desde que sus guardianes habían partido, su cabello ahora de un grisáceo casi luminoso, caía como una cascada tras su espalda, frente a ella, un enorme ventanal le otorgaba una vista esplendida de la tormenta que aun azotaba la pequeña ciudad a las afueras de Grecia, su castillo, oculto de la sociedad sobre una colina abandonada, le brindaba bajo la protección de sus tres guerreros y su hermano una vida alejada de casi cualquier perturbación. En ese momento el único sonido junto a los truenos que rugían sobre las nubes, era el crujido del fuego en la chimenea casi a sus pies. Un suspiro escapó de sus labios y sus orbes purpura divagaron sobre el dije de estrella que balanceaba entre sus dedos, trasladándola años atrás cuando por primera vez había perdido la oportunidad de recuperar su vitalidad y belleza embriagante, pero los pasos precisados que logró reconocer como alguno de sus niños—_como ella solía llamarlos_—habían detenido sus pensamientos.

La puerta de madera resonó provocando un eco entre las paredes de piedra oscura y la vista de la mujer se clavó sobre el peliplateado que respiraba agitado y húmedo mientras torpemente colocaba una rodilla en el piso. Inmediatamente se puso de pie y con sus casi garras afiladas acaricio el rostro húmedo y pálido de Minos volteándolo con suavidad hasta atrapar esos orbes dorados.

— ¡Mi señora!—la voz que salió de su garganta tenia tono de preocupación y temor al mismo tiempo, la mirada indescifrable que ella le estaba brindando lo ponía nervioso y la noticia que traía consigo no era para nada alentadora, Minos barajó mentalmente un par de palabras, pero por donde fuera no había manera de maquillar el asunto, mucho menos para ella.

—Habla Minos…—murmuro Pandora acercándose, casi rosando con esos labios resecos la boca de su guardián—que sucede ¿encontraron el cometa?

—Si…—la respuesta había sido fácil para el muchacho—pero Radamanthys…—venia lo más difícil, y lo supo cuando la anciana afianzo su agarre al escuchar el nombre de su hermano, justo cerca de su mandíbula, presionado hasta hacerlo sangrar.

— ¿Qué con él?—la pregunta había sonado ya de por si intimidante por parte de Pandora— ¿Qué sucede con Radamanthys?

—Asmita… —la mujer dio unos pasos atrás soltando a Minos mientras fruncía con rabia su entrecejo—aún está vivo y mi hermano…

—Maldita estrella fugaz… esto es tu culpa Hades… —lo interrumpió Pandora caminado con lentitud hacia la chimenea, cojeando mientras recogía furiosa su negro vestido, dejando a sus espaldas a su guerrero poniéndose torpemente de pie—vamos Minos, traeremos a tu hermano y acabaremos con ese rubio de una vez por todas… bien se dice que si quieres que algo salga bien tienes que hacerlo tú misma—el peliblanco asintió y la siguió sosteniendo su mentón, presionando su adolorida mandíbula.

—x—

El poder que utilizó para trasladarse hasta el otro extremo del pueblo había desgastado hasta la última gota de su vitalidad, ahora la lluvia golpeaba con crueldad su rostro lastimado, cuando trató de levantarse un recuerdo fugaz lo atacó obligándolo a sujetar con fuerza su cabeza, resbalando hasta chocar con unas afiladas piedras…

—_Tranquilo…—la voz casi como un ronroneo de aquel extraño lo hizo sentirse protegido—todo está bien…_

_—__Mi hermano… —logró hablar entre quejidos mientras sentía la parsimoniosa caricia de una húmeda esponja sobre su cuerpo— ¿Dónde está?_

_—__Tranquilo… está en la otra habitación… confía en mi…_

_Nunca había sido ciego y a decir verdad nunca se había sentido tan vulnerable, esa sensación de no saber que sucedía a su alrededor, tantos sentimientos confusos que recorrían su mente, imágenes que había visto justo antes de entregar por su propia voluntad su vida a la oscuridad._

_—__No tengas miedo, yo te cuidaré—un par de lágrimas que sintió borradas por las manos de aquel al que jamás le vería el rostro y por el cual el sacrificio que haría no sería suficiente para pagar su gratitud— ¿Cómo te llamas?_

_—__Soy Asmita…_

_—__Bueno Asmita… mi nombre es…_

El fuerte golpe en su cabeza no solo había abierto una herida, sino también un sinfín de recuerdos dolorosos encajonados en lo más profundo de sus pensamientos, con la oscuridad impuesta sobre sus ojos trató de levantarse de nuevo y gatear hasta sostenerse de un árbol, su ceguera jamás le había sido tan incómoda como en ese momento, las lágrimas que quedas salían de sus ojos se confundían con las gotas de lluvia que sutilmente acariciaban sus mejillas.

—_Deuteros…_—pronunció el nombre con suavidad.

La debilidad palpable en sus piernas lo hizo caer una vez más de rodillas, sus dedos se mezclaron con el lodo bajos sus manos, sobre su ropa, entre su cabello, la frustración comenzaba a sofocarlo, recordó entonces que debía regresar a esa casa, sacar a ese cometa de ahí y salvar a su hermano a como diera lugar, Shaka no recordaba nada, no merecía revivir el dolor que Hades y Pandora les habían infringido, principalmente a él y a su _hijo…— Alone…_—el niño que hasta donde el sabia, había muerto al nacer, cerró sus ojos presionando con suavidad su vientre, justo sobre la gigantesca y única herida que le recorría casi en su totalidad y que a pesar de su poder regenerativo no había desaparecido.

—_Asmita el más cercano al astro mayor…—_se escuchó como un eco en su mente, sus parpados cedieron a ese tono tan reconocido y pudo finalmente observar con terror el escenario que le rodeó casi once años atrás.

_—__Hades…—cuando intentó moverse sus manos estaban sujetas con una herrumbrada cadena—suéltame…_

_—__Tranquilo…—siseó el pelinegro cerca de su oído—solo dolerá al comienzo—sintió las manos de ese hombre recorrer su espalda atravesando su ropa, frotando sus piernas, besando su cuello—mi hermana me dejó jugar contigo un rato… mientras ella se divierte con tu hermano…—sus ojos celestes se abrieron aún más llenos de furia._

_—__No te atrevas a tocarlo…_

_—__Todo depende de ti…—murmuró luego de pasar su lengua sobre el pálido cuello de la estrella._

_—__No comprendo…_

_—__Deja de forcejear y ser un buen niño Asmita…—con fuerza Hades tironeó de su ropa interior dejándolo desnudo, acarició sin pudor cada centímetro de su piel, lo recorrió hasta agacharse y devorar su miembro con ansias._

_Asmita mordía sus labios evitando dejar escapar un solo gemido de su boca, soportando cada roce que sentía lo quemaba, tragando su propia sangre al atrapar su lengua entre sus dientes, sintiendo finalmente como era penetrado sin piedad, una y otra vez, sujetándose de las cadenas que lo mantenían prisionero, pero si ese era el dolor que tenía que soportar para salvar a su hermano, con gusto lo haría una y otra vez._

—No me hagas reír Asmita—esa voz lo trajo de nuevo a la oscuridad de su actualidad— ¿esto es todo lo que pudiste hacer?

—Radamanthys… aun… tengo…

—_Aún tengo… aún tengo_—repitió con cinismo Radamanthys mientras lo giraba y presionaba su cuello sobre el fango amarillento—deja de engañarte… tú ya no tienes nada…

—Te equivocas, aún tengo la posibilidad de salvarlo…—la fuerza de Asmita se comenzó a restablecer a tal punto de girarse sobre el rubio y administrarle la misma tortura con sus manos—_soy un ser astral… una estrella fugaz…—_su cuerpo se iluminó por un momento con una aura dorada y abrió sus ojos de un celeste casi cegador, Radamanthys estaba sorprendido por como ese ciego había recuperado casi en su totalidad la fuerza de su místico poder y ahora lo sometía con una fuerza brutal—_pertenezco a los_ _Kailash… que no se te olvide que…soy un guerrero_ _celestial_…—murmuró esta vez cerca de su oído propinándole un golpe certero en su pecho y desapareciendo una vez más.

—x—

El dolor punzante cerca de su corazón no le permitía moverse, estaba tendido boca arriba en el suelo empapado recibiendo las gotas de lluvia sobre su herido cuerpo, una vez más Asmita había escapado de sus manos, la historia se repetía de nuevo como hace mas de once años atrás, pero aunque el panorama no era alentador para Radamanthys de algo si estaba seguro—estúpido ciego—murmuró poniéndose de pie, apartando los rastros de sangre sobre su pecho totalmente regenerado—utilizaste todo tu poder para hacerme una herida sabiendo que soy inmortal…—una estruendosa carcajada resonó junto a un par truenos—te encontraré… y te juro que lamentaras cada golpe… o mejor dicho Shaka lo lamentará por ti.

—x—

Ambos gemelos se habían quedado en silencio ante las palabras de aquel pelilila, lentamente habían girado hasta quedar cara a cara con él, sus orbes verdes profundizaban en cada rasgo del jovencito que lucía enormemente confundido y aun débil que intentaba levantarse de la cama para visiblemente escapar de ese lugar.

—Tranquilo…—Kanon fue el primero en hablar dando unos cuantos pasos hacia él, levantó sus manos mostrando que no traía consigo algún tipo de arma para dañarlo, aun así su ropa aun manchada de sangre traía consigo un dejo de desconfianza que no pasó desapercibido para Saga que tras de él media cada uno de los movimientos del más joven—mi nombre es Kanon, yo… te traje hasta acá ¿recuerdas algo de eso?—Mu observaba de uno a otro ahora de pie con su entrecejo fruncido y negando en cada palabra, alejándose con suavidad—muchacho… ¿Cómo te llamas?

— ¿Son servidores de Pandora?—la pregunta ya de por si extraña hizo a los gemelos tirarse miradas complicitas y algo confusas—yo… yo soy Mu…—la inseguridad y el temor en la voz de ese muchacho era casi cautivante, su pecho desnudo aun cubierto por una rota y sucia túnica se agitaba subiendo y bajando con rapidez, brindado un casi imprescindible tintineo.

—Bien Mu…—esta vez fue Saga quien se acercó, tratando que su ronca voz y su sola presencia no fuera tosca o imponente para el extraño— yo soy Saga… somos tus amigos, no queremos hacerte daño…

—Son…son iguales…—murmuró con congoja el menor observando de uno a otro en varias ocasiones, casi ignorando las palabras de ambos peliazul.

—Somos gemelos Mu…—Kanon había logrado acercarse mientras Saga le hablaba, ahora lo tenía de nuevo cerca como cuando lo cargó en sus regazos, lo sujetó de sus delgados brazos y lo presionó con suavidad casi reconfortándolo, clavando sus orbes verdes en los del menor—todo está bien… tranquilo, puedes confiar en nosotros… no conocemos a nadie llamado Pandora… ¿puedes recordar algo más?

Un silencio casi incomodo rodeó a los tres dentro de la habitación, en ese momento Mu realmente no tenía las fuerzas suficientes para poder escarparse como deseaba y tampoco quería hacer tan evidente su debilidad, además estaba confundido y al mismo tiempo asombrado, los únicos humanos que en su vida había visto, estaban en la enorme biblioteca de su reino y en su mayoría eran dibujos, además, algo en ese hombre que ahora lo sujetaba y le hablaba en un tono casi paternal, le brindaba una sensación de estar realmente protegido, finalmente negó con suavidad cerrando sus ojos—no comprendo que sucedió… en verdad—levantó su cabeza revelando su vista ahora cristalina liberándose del agarre del gemelo y acercándose a la ventana a paso lento, apartando con suavidad la tela de la cortina, dejando que la claridad aun gris de la tormenta ingresara a la habitación—esto es ¿la tierra?—preguntó aun de espaldas a los gemelos que lo observaban.

—Asé es… estas en la tierra—Saga se había aproximado con cautela, aunque lucia como un joven sencillo e inofensivo podía tener oculto algún poder entre sus manos, además ese brillo sobrenatural que emanaba de su piel posiblemente seria alguna pantalla para algo más poderoso—Mu… —el joven volteó su rostro con el ceño fruncido— ¿de dónde vienes?

Antes de contestar observó sus manos, había perdido un poco más de color, ahora eran más pálidas y estaban frías, tanteó su cabello aun enlodado y palpó su ropa sucia y húmeda, luego recorrió con sus dedos la parte de su cuerpo de donde no quedaba un solo rastro de aquella herida profunda, revelando ante un asombrado Kanon una piel sana y limpia—Lemuria…—murmuró acercándose a Saga, atreviéndose a acariciarle su rostro en un movimiento casi involuntario y curioso, delineando sus cejas azuladas y su mentón —ustedes son iguales por fuera pero…—caminó en dirección a Kanon que se mantenía abstracto ante él—son totalmente diferentes por dentro…—acarició la mejilla de este último con delicadeza perdiéndose en sus esmeraldas, tratando de viajar más allá que lo que sus ventanas del alma le permitían—debo volver… a mi hogar…

—Yo… voy a ayudarte—las palabras parecían salir casi de forma inconsciente de la boca de Kanon cada vez que Mu estaba demasiado cerca de él, ese sentimiento de rodearlo y protegerlo era estremecedor casi incontrolable, Saga levantó su ceja divertido y asombrado acercándose y apartando el extraño visitante de su hermano que parecía como poseído, observando como su gemelo sacudía la cabeza como librándose de su poder hipnótico.

—Vamos… ven conmigo—Saga lo tomó con suavidad del antebrazo llevándolo fuera de la habitación—necesitas cambiarte esa ropa—Mu aún seguía ido hacia el gemelo, como dibujando algún recuerdo en especial. De repente se soltó con fuerza de Saga y caminó de nuevo hacia Kanon que lo observaba confundido

—Tú me cargaste… ahora lo recuerdo…—sujetó de nuevo el grueso brazo de Kanon acercándose lo más que podía, tintineando sobre su piel y rodeándose de una aura dorada apenas visible y débil—tu eres mi guardián…

— ¿De qué hablas?—Kanon observaba a su hermano en espera de alguna respuesta.

—El rayo de luz…—Saga se acercó curioso—el rayo me separó de mis hermanos… tú me guiaste hasta ti…

—No comprendo…—la confusión era extrema en el gemelo menor—yo no he hecho nada…

—El poder está dentro de ti Kanon… eres un guardián—sonrió el más joven colocando una mano en su pecho.

—Ya lo escuchaste Kanon... tu eres su guardián—dijo Saga sonriendo y aproximándose, jalándolo con suavidad una vez más para despegarlo de su hermano—cuando te des un baño y te cambies te presentaré a unos amigos míos—Mu lo observó con el entrecejo fruncido.

— ¿Amigos?

—Amigos… otros humanos…

—Pero…

—Tu guardián estará contigo, no debes de preocuparte—Saga observó a Kanon quien lo observaba con los ojos entrecerrados— ¿verdad que si hermano?—Mu lo observaba esperando la respuesta.

—Sí, claro…—suspiró cansado, sintió la mano de su hermano, había muchas cosas por explicar—estas cosas deberían pasarte a ti—fue la última expresión antes de zafarse la camiseta e intentar darse un baño

—x—

A la hora indicada Yuzuriha había esperado paciente a Atla junto a las burbujas de escape, debían ser rápidos, Shion no debía enterarse de sus planes o todo se vendría abajo, con seguridad habían tomado una de las pequeñas naves redondas—_de donde había salido su nombre_—sacándolas con facilidad, nadie cuestionaría lo que el príncipe mayor de Lemuria hiciera, mucho menos si iba con la mejor arquera del lugar, sin perder más tiempo abordaron la extraña capsula que los llevaría a su destino y con el poder del joven pelilila se habían abierto paso en un portal reduciendo la distancia de manera impresionante, ahora estaban justo a unos metros del abandonado asteroide, con el mapa sobre las piernas de la rubia y un par de singulares brújulas, ambos, principalmente el príncipe, inmutados.

—Atla…—la voz de Yuzuriha se escuchaba firme pero distante, para el joven príncipe la historia de los gemelos malditos era solo eso, una historia contada de generación en generación para asustar a los niños lemurianos a la hora de dormir— ¿estás bien?—las suaves manos de la rubia le estrujaron las suyas que aún no se despegaban del volante.

—Todo bien Yuzuriha—murmuró con suavidad abriendo la escotilla de seguridad y saliendo del estrecho transporte, pero ni bien había caminado un par de pasos sobre una roca en la que habían aterrizado cuando unas manos sujetaron su boca y brazos con una tremenda facilidad, tanto el príncipe como su atacante rodaron sobre el duro suelo inerte, sin aflojar alguno de los agarres que ambos se propinaban, finalmente Atla logró dominar la situación colocando bajo su peso el extraño encapuchado que lo había atacado, Yuzuriha se mantenía el margen de la situación de brazos cruzados, eso le brindó aún más malicia al pelilila que escuchó una conocida carcajada.

—Kiki…—dijo apartando la capucha y dejando al aire libre los mechones rojos brillantes de su segundo compañero— ¿Qué rayos haces aquí?—le brindo una mirada de reproche al más joven quien solo reía.

—Mi señor Atla… no recuerdo que mi padre le enseñara tan malas técnicas militares para escapar sin ser divisados…—el orgulloso príncipe iba a reclamar pero la imagen frente a él lo dejó inmutado.

Sobre el abandonado lugar, justo en medio del asteroide congelado como lo llamaban en el mapa, se erguía un gigantesco castillo plateado, casi podría decirse que su estructura era cristalina y la manera en como giraba la enorme roca sobre la cual había sido construido la daba una pizca de misterio, el extraño sol que proyectaba sus rayos contra la gigantesca edificación le hacía ver imponente y peligrosa, tragó grueso mientras Kiki se giraba para quedar también impresionado, a su lado Yuzuriha sonreía, Atla sintió las palmas de su amiga en su hombro y la observó con astucia recorrer el camino hacia el lugar.

— ¿Se quedaran jugando a vienen?—la pregunta de la rubia acompañada con semejante imagen a sus espaldas era como un fotografía de un libro de historia—vamos… no perdamos más tiempo—Atla se levantó tirando de Kiki y se fueron tras Yuzuriha.

Ya de cerca el espectáculo era aún más fascinante, tres enormes corderos alados con gigantescas cachamentas, de musculatura perfecta custodiaban la entrada al edificio y a cada lado una torre de donde pendían unas campanas mudas, a cada paso que daban el paisaje era todavía más intrigante, finalmente los tres se encontraron de pie frente a la gigantesca puerta cerrada por una curiosa serie de candados, Atla dio un paso adelante, acarició los símbolos que estaban tallados en esta, algunos reconocidos, otros desconocidos por su antigüedad, un curioso ojo en medio le llamó la atención y al presionarlo, de un momento a otro frente a sus asustados ojos los cerrojos fueron abriendo de uno en uno formando una cadena de ensamblajes que a su vez formaban la figura de un enorme robot metálico, que sin pensarlo dos veces apenas hubo completado su autoconstrucción lanzó contra el trio de lemurianos un fuerte ataque, se dispersaron a la orden del príncipe, pero al parecer sus ataques eran por así decirlo adivinados.

— ¿Piensan que con esos movimientos tan predecibles lograrán derrotar a los gemelos más…?—habló la pesada máquina.

—_Hakurei… deja esos estúpidos juegos viejo decrepito…—_otra voz parecida a la anterior interrumpió el discurso del robot, apareciendo a las espaldas de la maquina un anciano de cabellos largos y grises con una túnica parecida a la de su rey—pero que tenemos acá…—murmuró avanzando hacia Atla, observando cada uno de sus rasgos y sus facciones— ¿acaso no eres el hijo de Shion?

— ¿Shion?—la pregunta fue acompañada por la aparición de otro hombre exactamente igual pero vestido en una especie de armadura que se asemejaba al gigantesco robot— ¿qué hace el príncipe de Lemuria en este perdido asteroide? ¿Acaso tu padre eliminó el destierro?—el pelilila observaba de uno a otro y luego al robot que hacia los mismos gestos que el viejo.

—No…—la respuesta tosca de Atla los hizo dar un paso atrás con el ceño fruncido—pero puedo ayudarles a volver…—la mano de Yuzuriha se afianzo a su capa, el solo asintió hacia ella para poder seguir—si me ayudan a encontrar a mi hermano…

— ¿Tu hermano?

— ¿No estarás hablando del pequeño Mu cierto?—pregunto el de la túnica, Atla asintió— ¿qué sucedió?

—Hace unas horas fue su primer viaje a la tierra y…

—No…

— ¿Perdón?—los tres muchachos se voltearon a ver.

—No podremos ayudarte…—el segundo gemelo que ocasionaba la voz del robot se negó de inmediato sin dejarlo terminar.

—Pero aún no ha hablado… no saben toda la historia…—defendió la rubia a su príncipe que se había quedado atónito, según los libros esos gemelos eran los únicos que podían ayudarle a volver antes de tiempo y rescatar a Mu de las manos de Pandora—pero… por favor—Yuzuriha se había adelantado y sujetado la mano del gemelo envuelto en una túnica que se marchaba.

— ¿Sabes por qué fuimos desterrados?—preguntó el dueño del robot, los tres negaron—Sage… cuéntales…—su gemelo suspiró con pesar.

—Vamos niños… esto será largo—el primer gemelo se adelantó junto a su hermano mostrándoles el camino hacia dentro del castillo, los tres lemurianos se voltearon a ver con recelo, pero no tenían otra opción, acabarían con todas las posibilidades para convencer a ese par de ancianos para que los pudieran ayudar.

—x—

El interior del castillo era impresionante, las paredes estaban fabricadas por una especie de polvo estelar, este flotaba en el aire produciendo la ilusión de muros de cristal, más adelante, una cantidad exagerada de armaduras y espadas colocadas en un orden especifico de rango y materia prima adornaban casi toda la habitación, la mesa a simple vista parecía de madera, pero al acariciarla respondía con un breve tintineo.

—Siéntese por favor—hablo de nuevo Sage, los tres jóvenes tomaron asientos alrededor de la mesa, un curioso robot trajo consigo una vajilla delicada y una tetera caliente, pero con torpeza sirvió de uno en uno, si Yuzuriha no hubiese estado despierta le hubiese quemado la pierna— ¡basta Tuercas! debo disculparme… no recibimos visitas a menudo—con rapidez pasó un toalla hacia la joven —en fin… ¿Qué buscaban?

—La razón de nuestro destierro… ¡viejo estúpido!—Hakurei grito con fuerza desde el rincón mientras se acercaba—maldición…mira niño—se refirió hacia Atla con desprecio—tu amado padre nos hecho de Lemuria por viajar de un lado a otro sin su consentimiento, diciendo que nosotros habíamos abierto un portal hacia la tierra y habíamos puesto a todo el planeta en peligro—se cruzó de brazos tomando el té de su hermano, todos guardaron silencio—por esa razón no podemos ayudarte…

El silencio se extendió por unos minutos más, los jóvenes no habían probado él te ni mucho menos dado una mordida a las galletas que el torpe robot de forma casi parecida a un cangrejo había puesto sobre la mesa.

—Ustedes son la única opción para poder viajar hasta la tierra…—Atla rompió la concentración de todos con sus palabras casi en un murmuró—yo… no puedo hacer nada…—sus manos presionaron con fuerza la taza aun humeante y un par de lágrimas rodaron por sus ojos—él es mi hermano menor… si tan solo conociera otra forma…

—Bien… ya basta…—Hakurei se puso de pie con fastidio terminando de golpe su bebida—hace más de doscientos años ayudamos a un cometa… Pandora encontró el túnel que habíamos construido y estuvo a punto de encontrarnos, tu padre, jamás se ha equivocado en mandarnos al exilio… si lo hacemos de nuevo el castigo será la muerte segura… ¿entiendes?

— ¡Mi padre no debe enterarse!—se exaltó el de cabellos lila poniéndose de pie tironeando los brazos del anciano—por favor…

De nuevo el silencio se hizo presente entre todos, Kiki se había puesto de pie dispuesto a defender a su príncipe y Yuzuriha no se había quedado atrás.

—Por un demonio Hakurei—Sage quien se había mantenido en silencio se puso de pie y tomó a su hermano de ambos brazos apartándolo de Atla—viviremos siglos en el exilio antes que al astro Rey se le ocurra arrebatarnos la vida…—susurró más como una advertencia, hizo a un lado a su gemelo para observar a los chicos—iremos… te ayudaremos a salvar a Mu…—la estruendosa carcajada de Hakurei los inmuto a todos.

— ¿La última aventura?

—La última aventura—sonrió Sage— ¿entonces qué dices?—su hermano cerró los ojos por un momento antes de contestar— ¿Y?

—Digo que eres un viejo testarudo y manipulador y que obviamente diré que si… ahora aparta tus asquerosas y arrugadas manos de mis hombros y acompáñame a buscar algunas armas para defendernos—Sage sonrió levantando el pulgar hacia los más jóvenes que no tardaron en seguirles el paso, para él, las palabras de ese muchacho habían removido un recuerdo y la verdadera razón de su exilio personal.

—x—

Cuando Kanon salió del baño para terminarse de arreglar se respingó al encontrarse observado, las esmeraldas del pelilila lo seguían fielmente de un lado a otro, el joven se había arrodajado en medio de su cama con algo de ropa holgada pero limpia que pertenecía a Saga, cepillaba su cabello aun húmedo con suavidad zafando hasta el último de los nudos, el gemelo detuvo su paso, vestía solo un buzo con su torso desnudo y sus puños descansaban sobre sus caderas con su cabello aun enmarañado y húmedo, Mu solo sonrió deteniendo el cepillo

— ¿Qué pasa?—la pregunta de Kanon había sonado casi tonta haciendo ensanchar la sonrisa del más joven.

—No son como los dibujan en los libros…—el gemelo levanto una ceja formando una muda interrogante—los humanos… es decir… son más altos y…

—Increíble…—la suave voz de Saori abriéndose paso en la habitación junto a Saga y Aioros interrumpió al pelilila quien se calló observando con sus esmeraldas la joven que se acercaba a él—es hermoso…—sus mejillas se tiñeron de rosado.

—Mu… ella es Saori…—habló Saga, la joven saludo con un gesto de su mano— y el Aioros… los tres estudiamos las estrellas… somos astrólogos —esa revelación le había parecido impresionante, había escuchado alguna vez que los humanos los estudiaban pero jamás se imaginó encontrarse cara a cara con alguno de ellos, su cuerpo comenzó a brillar asombrando aún más a los tres hombres y a la chica.

— ¿Qué sucede?—Aioros se acercó aún más— ¿por qué este brillo?—sonrió tras su pregunta.

—Ustedes están llenos de sueños y esperanzas…—aclaro Mu colocándose de pie—eso nos da poder y energía… aun así—oscureció su rostro—me es imposible regresar de nuevo por mi cuenta y debo esperar que mi hermano venga por mí—fijó su vista hacia la ventana aun gris—sé que lo hará—murmuro más para sí mismo.

—Mu… entonces tu…—hablo Saori para verse interrumpida por el joven.

—Soy un cometa…—Mu los observó sonreír haciendo que su brillo se intensificara.

Unos golpes se escucharon en la puerta, el joven se detuvo con su entrecejo fruncido, volteó de inmediato a Kanon y este a su hermano que negó lentamente con su cabeza aclarando que no esperaban a nadie más, todos caminaron casi en fila hasta la sala, los golpes parecían disminuir su intensidad, pero justo cuando el mayor de los gemelos extendió una de su mano sobre la manija plateada una luz se filtró bajo la hendija de la puerta y suavemente se abrió, dejando a su paso la silueta del joven y ciego rubio enormemente herido cayendo a sus pies. De forma casi automática y sin proponérselo el gemelo menor se posicionó frente al pelilila quien le sujeto su antebrazo, pero ante el asombro de todos se abrió paso hasta el rubio que estaba en el suelo.

—Está bien—dijo cuándo sintió las manos de Kanon en su muñeca—está bien… no es un enemigo…—se acercó hasta agacharse y tomo con suavidad la cabeza sangrante del ciego para colocarla en sus regazos, la acarició apartando el líquido enrojecido que escurría por la comisura de sus labios.

—Sabía que no me había equivocado—murmuró levantando la mano que Mu tomo con ternura—tu eres un cometa… —un par de lágrimas borraron un rastro de lodo cerca de las mejillas del rubio—escúchame… —Mu se agachó hasta acercar su oído a la boca del herido—debes salir de aquí… Pan… Pandora te está buscando… Rada… Radamanthys…—un breve quejido lo hizo callar por un momento.

— ¿Quién es Radamanthys?

—Tu… debes huir… ellos… ellos saben dónde estás—sintió el calor del lemuriano tratando de sanar sus heridas y lo detuvo—yo ya no puedo restablecerme… debes huir, busca a Shaka… huyan a la montaña _más alta_—dijo finalmente para luego de un cegador brillo convertirse en polvo estelar y flotar sobre el aire.

El joven se quedó en el suelo, observando como las ultimas partículas eran arrebatadas de sus manos por una brisa fría, tras de él, ambos gemelos y sus amigos estaban confundidos, impresionados, y atemorizados, para los iguales era la segunda vez que escuchaban el nombre de esa mujer.

—Hay que hacer algo... Saga—Kanon sonaba frustrado—que demonios significa todo esto…—pero su hermano estaba igual de asustado.

—Kanon… toma a Mu, llévalo a Grecia, escóndelo en tu casa, ganaremos algo de tiempo—Saga se apresuró a guardar algo de ropa de su hermano en una valija—buscaremos a…

—Yo sé quién es Shaka—habló Aioros—es el compañero de mi hermano… y mi alumno.

Kanon tomo a Mu del suelo y lo zarandeó sacándolo de su ensañamiento—Mu… ya pasó, no pudimos hacer nada…

—Yo quería… yo pude…—un par de lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos con furia.

—Escúchame…—Kanon lo colocó de frente atrapando sus ojos verdes—déjalo ir… hay que irnos… si no nos vamos su muerte será en vano ¿quieres eso?—todos lo observaron repitiendo por primera vez lo que se había negado a escuchar y creer—Mu… —el joven asintió pesaroso.

—Toma las llaves de mi auto…—los gemelos se observaron por un momento, luego y sin pensarlo más se fundieron en un fuerte abrazo—tranquilo…

—Solo… ten cuidado… esas personas parecen ser peligrosas—sintió las manos de Saga entre su cabello jalándolo hasta presionar sus frentes—por qué esto no te pasó a ti…

—Nos pasó a ambos—sonrió Saga y Kanon presiono sus brazos—te buscaré… te lo prometo… ahora váyanse, nos encargaremos de buscar la forma en como devolver a Mu a su lugar de origen, pero deben irse de aquí.

— ¿Qué harán?—pregunto el pelilila—Pandora los puede matar…

—Iremos al observatorio… solo váyanse si—se apresuró Saori—eres realmente hermoso, no permitiremos que te hagan daño.

Desde la puerta los tres científicos los vieron perderse bajo la tormenta con rapidez.

—x—

Una espada dorada, un arco plateado y una daga de acero, sin contar el saco que Sage ató a su espalda para cargar a tuercas, aparte de todo eso, estaban listos, solo esperaban la señal de Hakurei quien los guiaba hasta el centro del castillo, donde un extraño lugar se mantenía bajo llave, lejos del escrutinio de los curiosos, apenas y entre las hendijas de la enorme puerta se escapaban algunas ráfagas de viento que comenzaban a poner nerviosos a los tres jóvenes que se acercaban.

— ¿Está preparado su ilustrísima?—se mofo Hakurei antes de abrir, el pelilila se abrió paso entre sus amigos y se posiciono justo al lado del viejo.

—Siempre he estado preparado… señor Hakurei

—Digno hijo de Lemuria—se carcajeo abriendo la puerta, dejando ver un túnel oscuro parecido a un huracán visto desde arriba, movido por vientos furiosos y girando a una velocidad incalculable y peligrosa—¿ahora qué opina su majestad?—hizo una graciosa reverencia sin perder de vista los puntos casi unidos del joven, casi escuchando el trago grueso que daba.

—Listo…—murmuro Atla casi en un hilo de voz— ¿Qué debo de hacer?—se cruzó de brazos disimulando su nerviosismo con éxito.

—Nada del otro mundo—se acercó Sage sujetando con fuerza su fiel robot—solo lanzarse y rogar al astro rey que caigamos en un lago… ¿recuerdas cuál era el punto de llegada?—su gemelo negó—en fin… ¡solo se golpearán gallinas! En unos minutos luego estarán como nuevos…

—Mi señor Atla… usted—pero las palabras de Kiki murieron en su boca cuando Hakurei empujo sin consideración al príncipe— ¡está loco anciano!-

—Ha… deberían de agradecérmelo, jamás hubiera saltado—se rio el anciano presionado su espada y lanzándose tras el pelilila— ¡nos vemos en la tierra!-grito perdiéndose en la oscuridad.

—Es ahora o nunca muchachos—habló Sage—solo cierren sus puños hacia el frente y todo será más rápido…—se quedó pensativo por un momento—que lastima que el joven príncipe se haya perdido de esa instrucción, la caída fuese menos dolorosa—se lanzó sin pensarlo más, dejando a los dos jóvenes inmutados y preocupados por su príncipe, ambos no perdieron más tiempo y se lanzaron tras los demás.

—x—

Había viajado con rapidez, surcado cielos a la velocidad de la luz, entrenado junto a los mejores guerreros de su estirpe, pero nada, ni algún cuento fantasioso lo había preparado para eso, la fuerza con la que los vientos lo azotaban lo hacían tambalearse y perder la coordinación entres sus piernas, y mas aun luego de sentirse empujado por el viejo Hakurei que inclusive se había mofado al pasar a su lado, ahora caía literalmente de espaldas y no podía darse vuelta, cuando logró girar escuchó un ensordecedor ruido, luego una luz casi cegadora y por último el impacto sobre la húmeda superficie terrestre, tan fuerte y profundo que sintió en sus pies lo que supuso como el fondo de un lago, se empujó con fuerza nadando hasta la superficie, casi perdiendo el conocimiento se aferró a un par de brazos que lo socorrieron.

—Pero que hermosa sorpresa—la voz de aquella vieja antes de caer inconsciente lo hizo estremecer, pero las ágiles manos de Radamanthys y Minos lo sujetaron en el aire—príncipe de Lemuria… nos volvemos a encontrar…

Gracias por leer... continuaraaa


	4. Chapter 4

**_Hola... lamento de verdad mi ausencia tan repentina, pero cierto amiguito peludo se ensañó con los cables de mi compu, (para las que me conocen en Face saben de que les hablo) perdi muchos caps adelantados y fue la cosa mas deprimente del mundo, actualizare paso a paso, a como vaya haciendo memoria de todo lo que habia escrito con anterioridad... espero no alejarme por mucho tiempo! los extrañé..._**

_Ahora a leer y que disfruten de este fic..._

_Un héroe debe morir_

_(Primera parte)_

_—__x—_

Los parpados le pesaban, aun así su fuerza de voluntad le hacía tratar de abrirlos, su cuerpo estaba adolorido y cuando trató de moverse, sus costados y cada centímetro de su cuerpo se lo reclamaron, deseaba con toda su alma que aquello que había visto antes de caer inconsciente fuera solo una pesadilla, que su última mirada hacia el pelirrojo que estaba tras unos arbustos hubiese sido comprendida, deseaba que todo fuese una mala jugada de sus pensamientos sumada a las infinitas ganas de encontrar a su hermano. Trato de girar su cabeza pero algo se lo impedía manteniéndolo atado y al mismo tiempo provocándole un intenso dolor, finalmente abrió sus ojos y la oscuridad lo consumió, trató de llevarse sus manos a la cara, para ayudarle a sus parpados a despertar, pero un tirón brusco las dejo en su sitio ajustándolas cada vez más casi obligándolo a ponerse de pie, fue en ese instante que lo supo y su corazón se lo reafirmó, Pandora en verdad lo había atrapado.

Un ruido del exterior lo hizo incluso parar de respirar, unos pasos arrastrados de algo o alguien que se acercaba cada vez más lo tenían con los nervios de punta, su corazón se aceleró de forma inmediata, el ruido de unas llaves pesadas y la línea de luz que poco a poco se fue convirtiendo en un enorme destello lo cegó casi por completo, frunció su entrecejo y cerró sus ojos con fuerza, el ruido aumentó y lo que lo producía se acercó, de repente se vio obligado a abrirlos al sentir sobre su piel el roce de una avejentada mano.

—Tranquilo…—siseo la anciana y acarició el torso descubierto del pelilila que se removía aunque las oxidadas cadenas se lo impidieran y lo maltrataran—Atla… Atla… —saboreó la temblorosa voz de aquella espantosa mujer.

—Pandora…—respondió con su mandíbula tensa, tratando que sonara tan despreciable como se le hacía siquiera nombrarlo— ¿dónde está mi hermano?… ¿qué le has hecho?—preguntó mientras aquellas manos recorrían con más afán su cuerpo que hasta ese momento se dio cuenta que estaba totalmente desnudo. La mujer detuvo su recorrido y lo observó sin un solo cambio en su rostro, sin demostrarle siquiera alguna emoción que delatara sus palabras, el solo esperó.

—Realmente esperaba que tú me lo dijeras—contestó con esa voz temblorosa—príncipe de Lemuria…

Atla suspiro desconcertado, eso quería decir que ahora su hermano estaba en otras manos, perdido, hambriento, solo, pero por lo menos lejos de esa bruja, sonrió y un sonido más parecido a una suave carcajada salió de su garganta—Entonces por mí que siga perdido…—murmuró.

Pandora se volteó con furia buscando sus ojos, esos verde esmeralda que sentían la traspasaban como una flecha en cada parpadeo, se acercó casi hasta rozar su boca y respiro el aire que los dividía, presionado con sus largas uñas las mejillas pálidas del muchacho.

—Ríe ahora… niño…—sus ojos purpura refulgieron como centellas, tomó su mentón y con su otra mano sacó una daga dorada de su escote, sin esperar más trazó una línea sobre la carne del lemuriano, una línea que el joven persiguió con su mirada por todo su brazo hasta el centro de su pecho, dejando luego fluir su sangre roja y espesa, pero majando sus labios para que no lo escuchara quejarse del ardor que el corte le provocaba—vamos hermoso gime para mi…—murmuró cerca de su oído.

—Jamás…—susurró.

Atla cerró sus ojos, volteó su rostro y suspiró con pesadez, soportando cada caricia mortal de esa arma de oro sobre su piel, entonces abrió sus orbes de nuevo y la traviesa luz de la antorcha que la mujer había traído consigo iluminó un poco los rincones oscuros de la habitación donde se encontraba, las paredes se llenaron en ese momento de cadenas y grilletes, de espadas y pedazos de hierro herrumbrado, de lamentos y sangre, entonces, entre los escombros que se regaban contra el suelo resalto un escudo que él conocía a la perfección, su entrecejo se frunció con rabia e incredibilidad y negó suavemente—_Asmita_…—murmuró entre dientes, sintiendo cada vez más el ardor sobre su cuerpo, giró su rostro y la mujer lo observo con una siniestra e incompleta sonrisa—tu…

—Así es… Asmita…el grandioso guerrero celestial—dijo con un tono de burla— él vivió aquí como tú lo harás en los próximos cien años con la única diferencia que tu sangre me servirá para mantenerme viva… fuerte… y joven mi querido cometa—Pandora se acercó y de un estante a su lado tomo una copa para llenarla con la sangre del príncipe, pasando luego su dedo sobre la herida ya cicatrizada e introduciéndolo en su boca, cerrando sus ojos para disfrutar del elixir que probaría—el pobre… exhaló hace unas pocas horas…— Se dio media vuelta con una sonrisa en su rostro y poco a poco bebió de la copa a medio llenar, dejándose envolver de un aura dorada, que la recorrió de pies a cabeza, obligándola a caer al piso y sostener su pecho con brusquedad.

Aun así Atla ya no veía nada, ya no escuchaba nada, su corazón se había reducido a nada con lass palabras de esa mujer_—"exhalado…hace pocas horas…"—_ cien años, cien años no borran un recuerdo en un ser de tanta longevidad, ellos estaban vivos, Asmita y de seguro Shaka, habían estado vivos y su propio padre los había dejado botados en la tierra en su primer recorrido, su mejor amigo había sufrido por su causa y ahora él estaba dispuesto a soportar la tortura que esa mujer le aplicara, desde ese momento Atla… ya estaba muerto, su hermano lo entendería, todos lo entenderían, quería que encontraran a Mu y se olvidaran de él, quería borrar el dolor que nacía desde su alma—_lo siento_…—murmuró y una lagrima se escapó recorriendo su rostro y perdiéndose entre su pecho desnudo, cayendo sobre el piso de roca fría que en ese momento lo soportaba bajo sus pies.

—_Once años_…—murmuró para si la mujer aun en el suelo mientras recuperaba su aliento—_once años que me convirtieron en una mujer espantosa por culpa de mi hermano… sin fuerzas, solo para mantenerme de pie y respirar…—_se puso de pie dejándose ver casi desnuda, su cabello apenas era gris y sus rasgos de vejez se habían convertido en un rostro casi liso, su mirada purpura estaba viva una vez más. Cerró sus ojos y una aura dorada la recubrió por completo—Volveré mañana mi niño…—dijo antes de tomar la antorcha y dejar al cometa sumido en una inmensa oscuridad, una inmensa oscuridad que lo cubría desde antes que el brillo del fuego se alejara.

—x—

Cuando abrió sus ojos celestes un fuerte dolor de cabeza la rodeó, trato de estabilizarse pero unas manos la sujetaron con fuerza, su cuerpo aún estaba herido y sus huesos se regeneraban con lentitud, escuchaba murmullos pero no reconocía voces y las imágenes aún estaban borrosas, sintió como era sentada con suavidad y poco a poco el rojo intenso de una cabellera larga se apodero del paisaje, levantó su mirada y los orbes grises de su amigo la recibieron junto a un hermosa sonrisa.

— ¿_Me escuchas Yuzuriha_?…—ella asintió y se puso de pie torpemente tironeada por Kiki.

Cuando hubo recuperado su estabilidad totalmente, el paisaje la envolvió, su boca ligeramente se abrió ante la majestuosidad de las montañas, el canto de los pájaros, el viento que cargaba aun con el frio de la reciente tormenta, el lago, pacifico e imponente se abría a sus anchas como un gigantesco ojo y el cielo, parecía quebrarse cuando algunos nubarrones negros eran cortados por el viento dejando pasar el sol, estar ahí era un sueño, era imposible de creer, se dejó caer de rodillas enterrando sus dedos entre la tierra blanda que la recibió, al fin habían llegado, su travesía casi estaba completa, clavó sus ojos en el suelo, y suspiró, cuando se hubo cerciorado que todo en su cuerpo estaba totalmente regenerado, observó de nuevo a su alrededor, frunció su entrecejo y buscó la mirada de Kiki, algo no estaba bien, alguien muy importante hacía falta.

— ¿Dónde está?—preguntó, pero el pelirrojo apartó su mirada obligándola a ponerse de pie y sujetarlo de su túnica sucia—Kiki… Atla… ¿dónde está?—él se negó a hablar de nuevo, lo vio tensar su mandíbula y cerrar sus ojos.

—Se lo llevaron…el… de una u otra forma…me pidió que no nos arriesgáramos— murmuró inseguro, bajo su rostro recordando la mirada profunda de su príncipe mientras era arrastrado y perdía la conciencia.

Yuzuriha lo soltó incrédula de cada una de sus palabras, negó con suavidad y cerró sus puños con fuerza dejándolos caer en el estómago del pelirrojo de manera incesante, una y otra vez.

Él no se quejó, era su responsabilidad, lo sabía, era también su príncipe, la sintió venir y la dejo desahogar su furia contra su cuerpo sin poner resistencia, él estaba tan dolido como ella.

Ambos ancianos observaban con sus brazos cruzados la escena de los más jóvenes, finalmente se decidieron a intervenir, cuando observaron que el pelirrojo no pondría resistencia.

— ¡Ya basta!…—Hakurei frunció el entrecejo con rabia y tomó a Yuzuriha de los brazos mientras Sage tomaba a Kiki y lo apartaba hacia un lado sobre unas rocas— no resolverán nada dándose de golpes el uno al otro como pequeños en una rabieta sin sentido.

— ¡Pero como puede ser posible! ¡Atla jamás se dejaría atrapar¡ ¿Cómo pudo ordenarte eso?-gritó la rubia forcejeando para liberarse—era nuestra responsabilidad…mantenerlo a salvo—murmuró—no entregárselo a esa mujer…

—No hubo nada que pudiésemos hacer niña… Pandora estaba con dos de sus guardianes y nosotros aun nos recuperábamos de la caída…todo paso demasiado rápido… —Hakurei la sometió con fuerza acercándola hasta susurrar en su oído—si no hubiese sido por ese cabello de fuego… estaríamos todos en manos de esa endemoniada mujer y no podríamos buscar a ninguno de los príncipes…—Yuzuriha se soltó furiosa y les dio la espalda de brazos cruzados.

—No podemos perder más tiempo en estúpidas discusiones hermano—Sage se sentó en el suelo a desarmar su equipaje, armas, algunas provisiones y artefactos creados por ellos—ya no podemos hacer nada más que seguir nuestro camino…

—Atla es nuestro príncipe…—Yuzuhira se giró indignada hacia el anciano—usted no…

—Ustedes lo subestiman…—Sage se puso de pie y coloco el arco sobre el pecho de la joven con fiereza—Atla… no es solo un príncipe niña…es un guerrero y luchará hasta que lo encontremos… lo sé… si quería que nos salváramos es porque sabe que lo encontraremos—se regresó a su asiento a buscar las partes del cangrejo mecánico de su hermano y se sentó de nuevo.

—Pero… él…

—Yuzuriha…lo encontraremos ya verás… y a Mu también—Kiki se acercó y le tomo la mano—ninguno se dejara vencer…—la sintió estremecer y la estrecho entre sus brazos.

—Muchachos…—rezongó Hakurei a su igual mientras los veía de reojo—primero se quieren matar y ahora se dan de abrazos… en mis tiempos eso era debilidad—dijo abriendo un caja y sacando un par de artefactos que parecían espejos redondos de mano, los más jóvenes se acercaron hasta el anciano y los observaron con curiosidad.

— ¿Qué es esto?—pregunto el pelirrojo balaceando entre sus dedos el vidrio circular que parecía un mapa de constelaciones.

—Una brújula celeste muchacho—le contesto uno de los viejos arrebatándoselo de las manos.

— ¿Y exactamente para qué sirve?—ambos ancianos negaron rodando sus ojos con fastidio.

—Es para localizar a los príncipes… —dijo Hakurei ahora ensamblando a tuercas con cuidado junto a su hermano—con eso nos daremos cuenta donde están—Kiki levantó sus puntos.

—Pero… solo veo un punto celeste casi en medio…—murmuro colocando el artefacto contra luz—como es que…—la rubia se acercó y tomo la brújula de manos del pelirrojo.

— ¿Qué significa esto?—pregunto con una mueca de frustración en su cara— ¿por qué solo hay una marca?… ¿eso qué quiere decir…?

—Tranquila niña—Hakurei se acercó y coloco una mano sobre el hombro de la joven—aunque estuvieran muertos veríamos su luz… lo que pasa es que uno de los príncipes esta fuera de nuestro alcance… no está en este lugar…—ambos gemelos se voltearon a ver y negaron con suavidad.

—Pero… ustedes dijeron que solo Pandora…—Kiki se acercó hasta Sage y busco su milenaria mirada.

—NO… nosotros en ningún momento dijimos que solo Pandora era la única enemiga—aclaró el anciano poniéndose de pie mientras su pequeño robot se sacudía para terminar de ensamblarse—puede existir algún otro enemigo del cual no tengamos total conocimiento—Yuzuriha y Kiki se voltearon a ver con espanto y enojo.

—Tendremos que separanos—ordeno Sage tomando una mochila—yo me voy con la chica… andando rubia, seguiremos buscando en el bosque algún rastro de Mu.

—El príncipe Mu…—siseo la rubia, el anciano negó con fastidio sacando otro de sus aparatos raros y perdiéndose entre la maleza.

—Nosotros iremos por Atla…—dijo Hakurei lanzando un par de espadas al pelirrojo—andando… cabello de antorcha—ordeno y su pequeño robot trazo un camino de luz entre la maleza.

— ¿Cabello de antorcha?

—Creo que se refiere a tus rizos rojos—Kiki se detuvo y observó a Yuzuriha que se acomodaba su arco.

—Volveré con el… lo prometo…— se acercó y tomo sus manos, las presiono con fuerza sobre su pecho.

—Sé que lo harás… yo… siento haberte…

—Ya… ya…—Sage se había regresado y estaba de brazos cruzados observando la escena—primero casi se matan y ahora van a abrazarse—dijo molesto—no tenemos mucho tiempo andando… tendrán todo el tiempo del mundo para esas cosas…cuando regresemos a Lemuria.

—Regresa…—murmuro Kiki, ella solo sonrió y asintió con un suave movimiento de cabeza

Los gemelos se despidieron con un movimiento de sus manos y los dos grupos se internaron en el bosque, cada uno con una misión incierta, cada uno con un príncipe entre sus pensamientos, morir, vivir, pero a toda costa, regresar con ellos.

—x—

Tanto Saori como Saga y Aioros habían regresado al observatorio pensando en lo que acaban de presenciar unos momentos atrás, la llegada del extraño joven y la muerte del rubio en sus brazos, la mención de esa Pandora y la búsqueda de la forma en como regresarían a ese pelilila a su hogar que hasta ahora sabían que existía, ya no sabían cuánto tiempo tenían de verse las caras, de sostenerse teorías individualmente sobre un pizarrón y terminar justo donde comenzaban.

—Creo que lo primero que debemos hacer es encontrar a Shaka—Saga fue el primero en romper el extraño silencio que los acababa de rodear—Aioros…

—Él es compañero de mi hermano… tiene que ser el mismo… es el único que conozco… el chico tiene un don con las estrellas—el castaño se puso de pie y observo por la ventana—iré a la universidad… ustedes no se muevan de aquí por si mi hermano viene...—tomo su chaqueta y las llaves de su auto, les dio un último vistazo a sus amigos y sonrió.

—Saga…—la pelilila tomo la mano del gemelo— si no lo encontramos ¿qué haremos?

—Todo está bien Saori… solo tengamos fe en Aioros… sé que el encontrará a Shaka, debemos hacer algo para regresar a Mu a su hogar y apartar a mi hermano del peligro—la observo por un momento y besó su frente—fue una promesa…

—Lo se… estaré a tu lado pase lo que pase—Saga sonrió y asintió.

—x—

Cuando había llegado a su casa junto con Shaka, el joven castaño había buscado a su hermano sin éxito en cada rincón, luego de un rato, un mensaje en el congelador avisando su ausencia el resto del día lo tranquilizó un poco más, ahora veían en la inmensa pantalla de su habitación el video una y otra vez junto a un recipiente lleno de palomitas y algunos refrescos gaseosos, Aioria no entendía nada de astrología, pero Shaka sentía que su corazón le palpitaba mil veces por minuto regresando la imagen del impacto una y otra vez, sus ojos se abrieron un poco más al colocar el zoom.

— ¿Lo viste?— de repente se puso de pie y toco la pantalla justo donde el cometa explotaba —Aioria, ese rayo de luz… no es normal…—el castaño masticaba con parsimonia cada roseta y asentía.

— ¿Y tú que crees que sea?

—Es como… como si viniese desde la tierra… como si fuese…interceptado…como—se acercó a la pantalla y por un momento sintió que sus lentes ya le estorbaban, acaricio con la yema de sus dedos la línea fina de luz— es como…

_—__¡Atla!_

Se alejó con rapidez cuando escuchó claramente una voz en su cabeza, se apartó las gafas y observo con mayor claridad la imagen, Aioria había dejado a un lado las palomitas y observaba al rubio con un poco de desconfianza.

—Oye… ¿estás bien? No es para tanto sabes… ¿Shaka?…Shaka… estas… brillando…

—Yo… ahora recuerdo…—dijo el rubio con su entrecejo fruncido interrumpiendo sus palabras, observando sus manos que despedían ese brillo anormal—Asmita… esa luz… Atla… yo…—se giró hacia el castaño pero este estaba alejado y lo observaba con un cierto recelo, se observó sus manos de nuevo_—Shaka… Asmita… no deben bajar la guardia—_escuchó el grito en su cabeza, la voz de Shion, se arrodillo en el suelo y presiono sus sienes con fuerza mientras cerraba sus ojos—_Pandora no puede ganar… Atla debe volver…—_abrió sus ojos y el escenario de cien años atrás lo atrapo por completo.

—_Atla debes escapar… nosotros mantendremos ocupado a Hades…—Asmita hablaba con parsimonia, sostenía al príncipe por su costado y caminaban entre los muros de piedra húmeda, justo frente a su hermano._

_—__No tan rápido… estrellas fugaces… —giró, y el rostro de Minos los atrapo con su sardónica sonrisa—por qué no se quedan a jugar un rato…—camino y cada paso fue como un golpe en sus oídos_

—Shaka… Llamare a mi hermano… no… no te muevas…—el castaño solo lo observaba sujetar su cabeza y titilar de una manera curiosa, se alejó y comenzó a buscar su teléfono.

—Atla…—murmuró con una mueca de dolor—Asmita…

_El túnel estaba descubierto, el príncipe estaba a salvo, solo un par de pasos y saldrían hacia el rey de lemuria, sus cuerpos aún estaban en proceso de regeneración, sus piernas resentían el roce de la ropa y Asmita era pesado, su hermano estaba casi inconsciente sobre sus hombros, un paso más, solo uno más… pero justo al frente la figura de Radamanthys les cerro el paso, la luz al final del túnel se desapareció y con ella, su regreso a casa._

_—__No hay un lugar donde te puedas esconder Shaka… guerrero celestial…— lo vio venir, pero el arma que lo inmovilizo provino de otras manos._

_—_No puede ser… pero… ¿Dónde estoy?—Se incorporó del suelo y se observó en el espejo de la habitación, acaricio su rostro, era él claro, no podía ser otro, ¿había sido todo un sueño?—debo buscar a mi hermano…—de nuevo otro dolor de cabeza y una aura amarilla lo rodeo en suelo donde se dejó caer.

—x—

Aioria escuchó del ruido cuando marcaba a su hermano y trató de devolverse, pero justo cuando daba un paso más la voz de Aioros resonó por el otro lado del teléfono.

—Hermano…gracias al cielo—suspiró alborotándose sus cabellos — tienes que venir a la casa…inmediatamente.

— _¿Qué sucede?_

—Es Shaka… está actuando muy extraño…

—_Estoy en la universidad pero voy de camino… no lo dejes que se vaya…—_ Aioria asintió.

—Lo intentare…—murmuró colgando el teléfono

—x—

Su ropa aún estaba enlodada, de la cicatriz en su pecho no quedaba nada más que la camisa rota. La lluvia había cesado y el sol amenazaba con abrirse paso entre las nubes que se negaban a partir, sus pasos eran firmes, así como la motivación personal que lo agobiaba, no podía fallarle a su señora, no ahora que estaba tan cerca de recupera a ese cometa, se apartó la chaqueta y la corbata que lo sofocaban, habían regresado al pueblo luego de encadenar a ese pelilila en el calabozo y ahora corría tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitieron , de todas formas para él no había cansancio, para Radamanthys solo existía la motivación personal de su señora Pandora, entró al pueblo como un perro, olfateando en el aire, buscando el rastro de Asmita, se detuvo justo frente a la casa de los gemelos, con su ambarina mirada recorrió cada centímetro de la residencia, pero lo que había ahí era solo su olor, Asmita había desaparecido, dio unos pasos más atrás y giro al cielo, iría por Aiacos y Minos, entre los tres… de repente se detuvo, como si las respuestas estuvieran en el aire—_Shaka_… —murmuró al sentir la breve vibración de esa conocida energía, dibujó una sonrisa y caminó una vez más, debía ser rápido antes que se extinguiera, recorrió las casas, de una en una, percibiendo la reciente explosión de energía, se detuvo, y una puerta llamo su atención, dio un paso más y tocó.

—x—

Aioria estaba recostado sobre la pared, observaba a Shaka en el suelo, con su entrecejo fruncido y su cabello brillando y elevándose en una suave brisa, se acercó pero el rubio alzo una mano para que se mantuviera alejado, unos suaves toques en la entrada de su casa se escucharon y el castaño respiró de tranquilidad.

—Es Aioros… él me dijo que vendría no te muevas…—Shaka asintió aun en el suelo.

Bajo las gradas con rapidez y llegó hasta la puerta, buscó las llaves y entre los nervios que lo rodeaban logro abrirla.

—Hermano… estaba tan…—pero calló ante la presencia del extraño ante su casa— ¿Quién es usted?

—Mi nombre no te importa niño… ¿Dónde está?… vine por la estrella fugaz…

— ¿Qué? ¿De… de qué habla?—Aioria dio unos pasos atrás tomando un bate que ocultaban tras la puerta, se giró con rapidez y lo coloco a la vista del hombre que negó en lentitud con una sonrisa—no sé de qué habla… pero si da un paso más le juro que no dudare en atacarlo…

—Humanos ordinarios…—siseo con desprecio mientras se adentraba en la casa—son solo un estorbo para mi señora Pandora… entregame a la estrella y tendré lastima de matarte…

— ¿Qué dices…? ¿Lastima...? Yo… te dejare dando lastima…—mascullo Aioria tomando el bate entre sus manos—no tienes derecho a venir a mi casa e insultarme de esa forma…

— ¡Alto Aioria!… Radamanthys…—ambos hombres voltearon a ver hacia el pasillo—nos volvemos a encontrar…

Shaka caminó con firmeza, sus mejillas estaban húmedas, sus puños cerrados, su corazón desbocado.

— ¿Shaka?

—Vete Aioria… esto es entre él y yo…—sus ojos brillaron con fuerza y el resplandor en su cuerpo ardió cada vez más.

Aioria asintió pero cuando dio un paso atrás Radamanthys lo tomó de su cuello con una de sus manos y lo colocó contra la pared sin perder de vista al rubio mientras que con la otra producía una esfera de luz purpura.

—x—

— ¿_Papa… tú crees en los ángeles?—la pequeña se aferraba al torso de su padre mientras veían las estrellas desde la terraza de su casa._

_—__Algunas veces me los imagino jugando a lanzarse esferas brillantes que se convierten en gigantescos cometas—de repente una luz cruzo el cielo— ¿lo ves? de seguro deben estar jugando en este momento._

_—__Yo también quiero ir a jugar con ellos algún día... y tocar un cometa…_

_—__No creo que te los presten…—rio su padre—deben de ser hermosos… y delicados_

_— __¿Los ángeles?_

_—__Los cometas Tamy…_

_—__Yo quiero uno papá… ¿si atrapáramos uno me dejarías conservarlo?_

_— __Claro… algún día encontraré uno para ti… Tamara…_

Sonrió ante el pequeño recuerdo que le quedaba como anillo al dedo en la ocasión. No sabía cuánto había conducido, solo que las horas en carretera le parecían eternas. El sol ya se asomaba casi por completo, aun así, algunas nubes oscuras se mantenían rebeldes sobre el firmamento, las copas de los arboles a la orilla del extenso camino parecían estar adornadas de pequeños cristales y cada vez que el sol se habría paso, estos comenzaba a titilar mecidos por la brisa. A su lado, aparentemente sumido en sus pensamientos, observó al joven pelilila dibujar con sus delgados dedos algunos símbolos extraños sobre el vidrio ligeramente empañado, el viento que apenas y se filtraba entre la ventana, le mecía de un lado a otro las hebras de su largo cabello lavanda, Kanon regresó su mirada al camino y siguió manejando, tenía intenciones de hablarle, de decirle que todo estaría bien, que su hermano se encargaría de ayudarles, pero en realidad no sabía cómo decirle, como consolarlo, eran un par de desconocidos unidos accidentalmente por una explosión y una muerte de la cual él no tenía ni el mínimo conocimiento ¿cómo había parado en esa situación? siendo un guardián de un ser extraterrestre, ¿por qué el? que no había podido si quiera cuidar a su familia, él era un hombre que se había vuelto huraño a la sociedad, que había pasado oculto en un claustro auto infringido, que no era capaz ni de llevar una relación con alguna mujer ¿hace cuánto no hacia el amor? Ese muchacho tenía que estar equivocado, él no era esa persona en la que podía confiar, desde la muerte de su hija él se había convertido en un verdadero cobarde.

Mu soltó un suspiro y se reacomodo en su asiento, observo la vista tras el parabrisas y se abrazó a si mismo tratando de alivianar el frio que lo rodeaba, aunque este realmente salía de su corazón, cerró sus ojos y bajo su rostro, negó con suavidad frunciendo su entrecejo de vez en cuando.

—Yo no estoy equivocado…—soltó con suavidad pero al mismo tiempo con firmeza—Kanon lo observó de reojo.

— ¿De que no estas equivocado?

—Tu eres mi guardián…—abrió sus ojos y levanto su mirada hacia el gemelo que en ese momento iba y venía con sus ojos del camino a su lado, con su entrecejo fruncido y una duda impuesta en su rostro—las cosas no suceden por casualidad Kanon… no eres un cobarde… tu familia…

—Un momento…—el peliazul frenó de repente y estaciono la lado de la carretera, coloco ambas manos sobre el volante, luego descansó su frente en el y dejo escapar fuertemente un largo suspiro— ¿puedes leer mi mente?—Mu abrió sus ojos y asintió.

—Yo… no quise…—habló entrecortado, no sabía que mal reaccionarían los humanos a algo tan normal en su mundo y en ese momento él no estaba en condiciones de enfrentarse a alguna batalla si lo ameritaba.

—Lo hiciste… leíste mi mente… ¿porque lo haces? tú no puedes andar por ahí rebuscando en mis pensamientos sin mi autorización…—Kanon lo observo con su rostro lleno de desconcierto, se sentía hasta cierto punto invadido.

—Lo siento… de verdad yo…—lo vio salirse del auto sin dejarlo terminar de hablar y él siguió sus pasos—Kanon…—se acercó al peliazul que estaba de pie con sus manos en los bolsillos perdido en su interior, observando el cielo casi despejado.

—No lo vuelas a hacer…—Mu se detuvo en seco— es incómodo… ¿comprendes?—el pelilila asintió.

—No lo haría si no gritaras en mi mente…—murmuró con su rostro altivo, dio un par de pasos atrás cuando el gemelo se acercó—yo… tus pensamientos son como gritos de agonía en mi cabeza… no puedo evitarlo…

— ¿Gritos de agonía? ¿De qué hablas?

—No solo tu mente, también tu corazón… está lleno de una tristeza increíble… —colocó su mano sobre su pecho y Kanon persiguió sus dedos que resbalaban sobre la camisa, el cerró sus ojos— cumpliste una promesa Kanon…

— ¿De qué hablas?

—Atrapaste un cometa…—sonrió abriendo sus esmeraldas.

—Pero ella ya no está aquí…—lo observó con esa oscuridad en sus ojos— solo vámonos Mu, hay que esconderte—el peliazul aparto sus manos y se regresó al auto, observando con recelo al joven que se había quedado de pie, lo vio regresar con suavidad y sentarse a su lado ¿había sido duro con él? trato de serenarse y sin pensarlo tomo una de sus manos presionándolas con suavidad—no vuelvas a meterte en mi mente, hay cosas que jamás comprenderías... ¿de acuerdo?—Mu asintió.

—Solo… ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

—Dime—contestó poniendo el auto en marcha una vez más.

— ¿Qué es hacer el amor?—el peliazul lo observo y el solo sonrió levantando unos de sus puntos— hay cosas que son nuevas y que no están en…

—Cuando estemos en un lugar seguro prometo que te explicaré—Mu asintió y comenzaron de nuevo su travesía.

—x—

Aioros conducía de manera casi sobrenatural, a una velocidad imprudencial, tenía un nudo en el pecho, le daba terror que su hermano saliera lastimado por alguno de esos seres raros y esa corazonada lo inundo desde el momento en que el menor colgara el teléfono, freno haciendo girar su auto y abrió la puerta de golpe.

— ¿Qué está sucediendo?—observo de uno a otro y a su hermano sujetándose del fuerte brazo del rubio—Aioria… herma…—se quedó quieto, sus manos y piernas estaban paralizados, era como si no pudiese hablar o moverse.

— ¡Aioros… Mantente alejado!…—Shaka dejo de brillar al intentar detener al científico.

Radamanthys frunció el ceño al verlo opacarse, debía aprovechar cada descuido del rubio para capturarlo y si podía, matarlo de una vez, lanzó contra el suelo al castaño y la esfera que había fabricado la dirigió hacia Shaka que había perdido toda cualidad de ser estelar, alzó sus brazos e hizo su ataque, lo vio retroceder y se agachó por si su oponente de repente recuperaba alguna de sus habilidades.

Desde el suelo Aioria observo impresionado la bola de energía y se lanzó con la intensión de ayudar a su compañero, de repente la sangre corrió hasta los pies del rubio quien sonrió satisfecho y levantó el rostro, pero su felicidad fue borrada cuando frente a Shaka, Aioria se había puesto de pie y había recibido de lleno el ataque causando una terrible herida en su pecho.

—Aioria… ¿por qué?—Shaka se hizo a su lado y lo sostuvo entre sus brazos, inconsciente.

Aioros aún estaba en el suelo incrédulo de todo lo que estaba pasando y ahora su hermano estaba herido, se incorporó cuando sintió de nuevo la movilidad en sus extremidades y se acercó a Aioria, le aparto el cabello sudado en su frente y observo a Shaka, su mirada ya no era la misma, ya no era el chico tímido tras los lentes transparentes, había algo más ahí.

—Shaka… que… está

—Sostenlo…—murmuro entregándolo en sus brazos, se puso de pie y cerro sus ojos, el brillo de su cuerpo regreso una vez más, y abrió sus manos para concentrarlo con mayor fuerza en una esfera amarilla.

— ¿Sabes que es lo malo contigo Shaka?—Radamanthys se había puesto de pie y se rodeaba de una aura purpura—eres como tu hermano…

—Tú no sabes nada… de Asmita—murmuro con rabia.

—Tus sentimientos te dominan… ¿sabes cómo se gana una pelea? Con frialdad… con fuerza bruta…con…

Finalmente la luz que escapó de sus manos choco estrepitosamente contra el pecho del hombre que alguna vez lo sometió contra su voluntad a él y a su hermano, dejándolo inconsciente a varios metros de la casa luego de destrozar una pared, Shaka giro hacia Aioros, y se acercó de nuevo.

—Debemos irnos… no tardara en regresar…—tomo a Aioria y lo cargó—vamos no podemos perder más tiempo…—apresuro al castaño.

—Claro…—murmuro Aioros con su corazón en la mano, corrió hacia su auto y acomodo a su hermano en el asiento trasero junto al rubio, no tardo en encender el vehículo y salir a toda velocidad— ¿Dónde iremos…?—pregunto manejando entre las calles del pueblo.

—A un lugar donde podamos recostarlo…—Shaka se había dado la tarea de ayudar a Aioria—solo un cometa puede ayudarlo… la herida es muy profunda

—Mu… ¿cierto?—Shaka levantó la vista asombrado—él está entre nosotros ahora… buscaremos a Saga y Saori… y te reuniremos con el cometa del que hablas... Tu hermano nos lo pidió…

—Asmita… ¿Dónde está?—Aioros bajo su mirada.

—x—

Luego de salir del palacio junto a los tres escribanos y su más fiel servidor, Mikel, su mano derecha y a veces, algo más que un soporte militar, se habían embarcado hacia el lado más oscuro de la luna, vigilando celosamente la grieta en el tiempo que el lemuriano había abierto para poder llegar al satélite terrestre y reencontrarse con un viejo amigo, la oscuridad fue rodeando el transporte hasta ser necesaria la iluminación artificial. El lugar se veía desolado, solo unos gigantescos cráteres alteraban el relieve plateado, el aterrizaje fue perfecto, las puertas se abrieron y sus rosados orbes recorrieron todo el paisaje.

—¡Shijima!— grito Shion una vez que sus pies acariciaron la arena, dio unos pasos más ataviado en su túnica de guerra, esa que dejaba al descubierto su torso y la pechera de oro que cubría justamente su corazón, a su izquierda y bajo su puño, su espada relucía casi como el sol, sus cabellos verde oliva estaban sujetos en una coleta al final casi rosando su espalda baja, sus botas doradas eran silenciadas en cada paso que daba sobre la suave superficie lunar, a su lado, en silencio y a la expectativa de cualquier atentado contra su rey, su joven guardián, vestido de la misma forma, solo que cada parte de metal que lo cubría brillaba en un tono plateado, su cabello era de un color oscuro y estaba atado en una cola semi alta, los flecos que caían sobre su frente le daban un aire de inocencia pero al mismo tiempo no perdía la soberbia que adornaba el azul de su mirada , un poco más atrás los tres ancianos cargaban los antiguos papiros.

De repente la oscuridad se hizo más fuerte, Shion colocó la mano sobre el hombro de Maikel y lo detuvo, ambos esperaron y de la suave arena lunar emergió una entrada a un reino subterráneo.

—Mi señor…—el joven sacó su espada y se hizo al frente del rey.

—Está bien Mikel…— el peliverde sonrió y alboroto sus cabellos oscuros en un gesto de ternura, el muchacho bajó su arma y lo siguió de cerca, haciendo señas a los otros que se mantuvieran lo más cerca que pudieran.

—x—

Al principio desde donde estaban solo podía observarse una pequeña compuerta, pero conforme se acercaban el tamaño de esta se incrementaba, finalmente y frente a ella pudieron observar con exactitud los magníficos tallados en el material que parecía madera, su inmenso tamaño y su sola sensación de imponencia era cautivante.

—Shion…—sonó la voz de ese que viajaba entre las atmósferas de la tierra— ¿Qué deseas Shion?—su timbre era sereno pero no así blando—tantos años después vienes a buscarme… te has tardado para darme el pesame o es que no tenías cara para venir a disculparte…

Shion no bajo su rostro altivo ni dio un paso atrás cuando las gigantescas puertas se abrieron y el alto rey de los _Kailash _caminó a paso firme hasta él.

Sus largos cabellos rojizos se hondeaban con la imprescindible brisa que corrió tras la apertura de aquella entrada, envuelto en una túnica del color de sus cabellos y con la misma armadura que el lemuriano bañada en oro se acercó hasta quedar a menos de medio metro, sus ojos estaban cerrados y su mandíbula tensa.

Mikel observaba con recelo cada movimiento del pelirrojo, media las distancias y mantenía sobre su espada una de sus manos dispuesta a sacarla con rapidez para socorrer a su señor, pero ni su sexto sentido de la batalla lo alerto de la rapidez con la que Shijima aparto su túnica y coloco la suya en el cuello del lemuriano, despertando del letargo en que se había visto envuelto se colocó a las espaldas del pelirrojo dejando descansar el filo de su espada en su costado, no sin antes sentir en su garganta el frio metal de una cuarta espada.

—Baja tu arma…—siseo un joven tras de él.

—Jamás…

— ¡FUDO!— Shijima alzo su voz y el misterioso joven envuelto en una capa café soltó a Mikel

— ¡MIKEL!—esta vez Shion llamo a su guardián, el joven solo chasqueo su lengua sin perder de vista al misterioso encapuchado—esto es entre Shijima y yo…—finalmente el soldado soltó un suspiro y se alejó del pelirrojo.

Una vez libres ambos reyes se enfrascaron en una batalla de filo y sangre por unos eternos minutos, uno desahogando la ira que sentía y el otro simplemente consiguiendo una inmerecida indulgencia, finalmente Shion cedió, mostrando su espada hacia el pelirrojo que aun con sus ojos cerrados respiraba con furia, Shijima la tomó con desprecio y colocó su filo junto con la de él en el cuello del lemuriano, el peliverde no se movió un solo centímetro.

— ¿Qué deseas rey de lemuria…? No tengo más hijos que puedas ofrecer en sacrificio por los tuyos—siseó con desprecio acercándose a su oído.

—Solo necesito que me guíes hasta la tierra… no te pido guardias… mucho menos tu presencia… solo indicame cómo puedo llegar a la tierra lo más rápido posible…—Shion habló despacio y cerró sus ojos cuando el filo abandonó su cuello, vio al pelirrojo darle la espalda, pensar o tal vez meditar la que le diría.

—No tengo un solo recuerdo de mis hijos… Shaka y Asmita…—su voz se entrecortó y negó con lentitud—yo… quiero ir por su espada… quiero matar a esa mujer y colgar su cabeza en el salón… junto a la tuya Shion…

El rey de lemuria suspiró con pesar y Mikel tenso su mandíbula cuando lo vio asentir lentamente.

— ¿Que deseas hacer entonces?

—Bajaremos contigo… yo y mi mejor guerrero, Fudo…—presento al chico que se apartó la capa y dejo al aire sus cabello verdes limón y sus ojos bicolor, en su cintura se aferraba un látigo y en su mano una magnifica espada de fuego, hizo una suave reverencia y se acercó a su rey— partiremos ya mismo… Shion—llamo y el lemuriano alzo su vista poniéndose de pie— esta vez se hará lo que yo diga… y como yo diga…—Shijima se giró y caminó hacia el interior del castillo seguido de su guerrero.

—Regresen…a Lemuria—murmuro Shion viéndolo partir—no pienso perder más lemurianos…

—Ya escucharon al rey de vuelta a la nave… ya conocen el camino…—Mikel hizo señas a los ancianos que no dudaron un segundo en abordar de nuevo, sintió las manos de su señor en su antebrazo.

—Tu también Mikel…

—No mi señor… lo protegeré con mi vida si es necesario—renegó y se liberó de su agarre—jamás lo dejare solo señor Shion…—el rey sonrió y le acaricio su rostro.

—Entonces vamos…

La nave de los ancianos levanto vuelo, tanto el rey como su guerrero tragaron grueso y se encaminaron al interior del subterráneo castillo.

—x—

No hacía mucho había llegado al observatorio con su hermano y el rubio, ahora desde lejos los observaba junto a Saga y Saori, sorbiendo una taza de café mientras empacaban algunas cosas de importancia para ir en busca del cometa y el gemelo.

— ¿Dices que soltó una esfera de luz contra un tipo que estaba en tu casa?—Saga negaba incrédulo

—Así es y dijo que solo Mu podría salvar a mi hermano, él solo pudo detener la hemorragia y evitar su muerte pero… —Aioros los observó aterrados—solo el cometa puede sanarlo totalmente.

—Debemos hablar con él—Saori se acercó con tranquilidad y toco el hombro del castaño—necesitamos saber a qué nos enfrentamos muchachos—los hombres asintieron.

—x—

Aioria se quejaba en los regazos del rubio, Shaka solo apartaba sus castaños rizos sudados de su frente, no se había apartado ni un solo momento de su lado, en silencio dejaba escapar una que otra lágrima por su hermano, tanto que había luchado, tantas torturas para que se repitiera la misma historia y esta vez él solo tendría que luchar contra ellos, la noticia del cometa solo había empeorado la situación y justificado la presencia de Radamanthys en esa casa, la muerte de Asmita lo había sorprendido, eran tantas cosas, realmente estaba asustado.

—Shaka…—la voz de Aioros lo hizo voltear su mirada y observarlos a todos con su entrecejo fruncido, los vio sentarse a su alrededor y esperar en silencio— ¿puedes recordar algo… sabes quiénes somos?—el asintió y luego negó—yo soy…

—Aioros, lo sé… y él es tu hermano Aioria… es todo lo que se de ustedes—interrumpió observando del castaño herido a ellos—no se… como paso ni porque estaba en esa casa… mi hermano y yo vinimos hace cien años a este lugar tras Atla… somos estrellas fugaces, guardianes de los cometas… fuimos prisioneros de Pandora y Hades durante muchos años…

— ¿Recuerdas como escapaste de sus manos?—Saga se sentó a su lado y le dio una taza de humeante te.

—Mi hermano… estaba a punto de dar a luz…—contesto tomando el recipiente y sorbiendo un poco.

—Un momento… tu hermano… ¿un hombre?—Saori se sujetó de Saga que estaba a su lado, Shaka asintió.

—Él estaba… esperando un hijo de Hades… un hijo que no debía de nacer…

_Flash back_

_—__No puedo más…—Asmita cayo de rodillas junto a Mino y Aiacos—siento que no podré…_

_Shaka lo observaba junto a Radamanthys, el rubio lo sostenía amordazado mientras su hermano era llevado a un mesa de mármol arrastrando un enorme vientre, a su lado Pandora y Hades preparaban un ritual, tomarían al niño que crecía dentro de él, una fusión entre una estrella y un brujo poderoso, un ser indestructible, la estrella forcejeó unas veces más y entre los brazos de los guardianes logró levantar su rostro, una mirada bastó para que Shaka cerrara los ojos._

_El resplandor que salió del cuerpo de su hermano los hizo a todos perder la visibilidad por unos minutos, minutos que fueron suficientes para salir de ese lugar y correr al bosque, todo había sido demasiado fácil, aun así la ayuda de alguno de esos infernales seres estaba totalmente descartada para él. _

_—__Ya no puedo más…—Asmita se aferró a su brazo con fuerza dejándose caer, habían recorrido casi dos horas de camino—sacalo tu… solo corta…mi piel…—se sacó un arma dorada de su cintura y se recostó en el pasto._

_Shaka se observó con espanto las manos, su hermano colocó el puñal en una de ellas y mordió una rama para soportar el dolor, asintió y comenzó la tosca cirugía, no hubo un llanto, no hubo nada, solo sangre y dolor, la herida se fue cerrando en el inconsciente Asmita, mientras el cargaba al niño rubio entre sus brazos, inerte, lo envolvió entre su túnica sucia y lo acostó entre las rocas, no sin antes besarlo con suavidad y en un intento en vano colocar sangre en su boca, el sonido de una explosión a lo lejos solo podía significar que Radamanthys estaba tras su rastro, tomó a su hermano con rapidez y salieron a la carretera._

_—__Alto…por favor… mi hermano—habló, casi en un susurro tirándose al primero auto que pasaba._

_Este se detuvo y __bajó un joven cabellos azulados, tomó su mano y a su hermano y lo acostó en el asiento trasero arrancando a toda velocidad._

_—__Todo está bien los llevaré a un hospital… soy médico._

_Fin flash back_

Todos guardaban silencio, Saori limpio un par de lágrimas rebeldes y lo observo enternecida, cuanto dolor no pudieron soportar en casi cien años, un ser de otro planeta esperando un hijo, cuantas torturas.

—Yo… recuerdo que desperté en un hospital… —Shaka había dejado a su bebida enfriar— que mi hermano estaba… a mi lado, ese hombre nos ayudó nos sacó de ese lugar y nos trajo a vivir aquí…a este pueblo…se parecía a ti— volteo hacia Saga observándolo con devoción—se llamaba…

—Deuteros… el doctor Geminis…

—Si… él, él nos devolvió la vida…amó a mi hermano… y mi hermano a él tanto que… sacrificó su vitalidad por uno de sus sobrino…—el peliazul lo volvió a ver con sus ojos entrecerrados—el chico iba a morir…

—Un momento Shaka…hace once años mi hermano y yo habíamos sufrido un accidente… ¿recuerdan?— Saga se acercó al rubio y lo observo con sus esmeraldas buscando más respuestas.

— Claro… fue una tragedia... estábamos en la universidad aun, tu tío estuvo a punto de… caer en depresión por eso, los amaba como si fueran sus hijos…—Aioros recordó y Saori los veían de uno a otro

— Kanon estaba muerto…solo respiraba por las maquinas… lo desconectarían en unos días…—Saga comenzaba a atar cabos.

—Asi es él chico se llamaba Kanon y mi hermano lo fue a ver…—Shaka se giró y los observo a todos— yo sabía lo que haría, le daría su esencia de vida… para cuando llegué tu hermano estaba despertando del coma y Asmita estaba a su lado apagando su brillo… yo lo detuve, pero… ya era demasiado tarde…y cuando lo intenté apartar alzó su destello cegándome por completo a mí y a Deuteros… que estaba a su lado…borrándonos la memoria por completo o no sé lo que causaría en él… desperté en tu casa hace unos momentos con Aioria frente a mí a punto de morir…

—Quiere decir que… ¿no recuerdas nada luego de eso?…—el negó con suavidad— es como su hubieras pasado once años dormido…—Saori lo observo incrédula.

—Eso explica el por qué Mu lo llamó su guardián…-Saga se levanto y observó por la ventana, estaba impresionado.

— ¿Tu hermano aun vive?—pregunto Shaka observando de uno a otro, el gemelo solo asintió.

—Shaka… escúchame…Asmita llego hasta Mu…—Aioros se hizo a su lado y coloco su mano sobre su hombro—nos pidió que te buscáramos… creo que él sabía que solo tú puedes ayudar al cometa a regresar a casa… él hablo sobre…

—La montaña más alta…—el rubio fijo sus zafiros en los azules del científico—iremos por Mu y salvaremos a Aioria… mientras Kanon este con él… estará a salvo… mi hermano… vive dentro de él… es un legítimo guardián…Kanon es un guardián…

**GRACIAS POR LEER... CONTINUARA**


End file.
